Ghardeh 3: Light in shining darkness (Cancelled due for overhaul!)
by Vakrian
Summary: THIS STORY IS DUE TO BE REWRITTEN IN 2020.. NEW PLOT COMING SOON! IN THE MEANTIME THE OLD PLOT WILL REMAIN.
1. Chapter 1

_**The year is 2290 much has changed in the universe, as has my perspective on life.. Once upon a time it was all about the hunt, the honour, the sport.. But now it seems that life has passed me by.**_

_**Shane and i have moved to a very special place that i hold very close to my heart. Maia.. Wuis't'kei.. My birthplace..**_

_**I am not the only one that has changed though, as my mate has also.. On a mental.. And physical change.. For Shane is now becoming a yautja and I waited ten agonising years for the procedure to end.. But he still has the same charm when i first met him.. Yet he has many new things to learn. All has been well.. We have a good life, i am now a matriarch of a small village that my parents once watched over.. But when we find a crashed escape pod containing Tet'va another yautja.. Who is more specifically Ki'xals mate. She informs us that Ki'xal our son, is in danger.. We set off on a one way mission to find him, to find our very species under threat. A war.. On Yautja Prime.. **_

**GHARD3H: Light in shining darkness.**

_**Chapter one: End of an era..**_

**Shane…**

**2290 month unknown, day unknown. **

As the blood moon illuminates the forest there is silence on the breeze, not even the night time wildlife dare make a noise. I make my way silently up the verge, trying to keep my breathing as quiet as possible. I don't sense Ghardeh anywhere and my pheromone vision picks no trace of yellow anywhere.. I can't say for sure that i have lost her.. Trying to lose Ghardeh is like a fox trying to escape bloodhounds on a hunt, and when she finds you.. You are like a penguin trying to stop a runaway polar bear.. Still when she said run.. I ran.. I know how her vision works so i have masked my scent with.. Shit.. Yep.. I smell worse than a karnaks backside in summer but i might have thrown the beast off my scent. I make my way towards a stream. The water gently calmly swishing away i jump over it and find myself a nice clearing.. Want to know what a karnak is? I'll tell you because I'm in a meadow full of them.. Imagine a rhinoceros.. But three times the size and not two horns but six.. Yeah.. They are docile. Unless there are young around.. Lucky me there isn't any.. I silently sprint my way across when i reach a cliff. "Pauk.." **Fuck..**

I turn off and head for the thick forest to the left.. She is not winning this round.. Ghardeh and i have been together for longer than my human years. Best thing that ever happened to me in any sense you can think of, but her.. Huntress side has been kicking in recently.. And i never get used to it. Unnerving is an understatement and stories just don't have the same feel of 5-6 hundred pounds landing on you.. Let me tell you.. Fucking hurts… Yautja don't see relationships the same way as humans and i still make the mistake of thinking.. HUMAN RELATIONSHIP.. Yeah no.. Even back when we first met the way she would act around me was very alien.. Obviously, but more than that it was scary. I run up a jagged rock and find a cave.. "Sei-i." **Yes. **

I crawl inside.. See if she finds me here.. I'll be screwed either way.. It's that time.. Where she wants to play a game.. A Predators game, roll predits. sorry i couldn't resist!

**Ghardeh..**

Clung to a tree basking in the blood moons light i scan my terrain without my mask.. I taste the air for any tell tale sign of my mate.. The trail ends here.. I drop down with a weighty thud and walk up to what i find is excrement.. I concentrate on the particular scent.. And sure enough i see footprints.. Leading away.. Clever Shane.. Very clever.. You threw me off for a moment.. Now i have you.. I take to the trees and follow my new lead.. The footprints giving off a blue glow. Despite it being mild weather this night.. I reach a meadow.. I slowly follow the tracks moving silently around the karnak.. I slowly curl and uncurl my hands as i concentrate.. His tracks end with a muddled footing.. Then left… I run on when i find the trail ends.. My whole body tenses up.. "I have you.."

I slowly enter the cave..

**Shane…**

I find my way through the twisting claustrophobic systems of the cave and find an exit.. I climb the cliff and jump up to find i am near some ruins of sorts.. With a small pool.. I'm beginning to feel caked so i decide to get rid of the camouflage.. No doubt she would have eventually found a consistent scent and followed it.. It's fun giving her the slip but eventually it ends the same.. I wash off the krud and get out of the drink.. I make my way around the ruins which seems to be some arena of sorts, it's black stony structure crumbled and forgotten by time.. Vines climb around and down the arms of the once elaborate struts.. I make my way to the forest when all of a sudden.. Everything goes quiet.. I smile.. My wristblades both extend. And i slowly turn to see the sexy Yautja stood behind me with a tilted head. Tense and just about to pounce..

"How'd i do this time?"

Her eyes are glistening in the dim red moonlight and i must say.. If she wasn't a 7ft or so mass of muscle I'd say it looked romantic.. Instead she growls and unleashes her own wristblades.. And slowly and intently stalks towards me. "Anytime now darl.."

She roars.. Well damn..

**Ghardeh…**

I make my way through the cave system.. His tracks left a bright orange aura.. Meaning his little camouflage trick has final wiped off.. And i can sense he is close.. My anticipation causes a slight spike in my pulse, i begin to hear the water from outside, i look down into the crashing waves below.. "M-di." i look around when i see his signature on the rock to the right. I look up to see climbing patterns.. I jump up and hoist myself up with one arm. The only thing i have on me is my black hunting armour and wristblades.. The armour only covers my breasts and lower front back and hips. My mask clipped to my right back hip slot. I make my way to the ruins and see that the pool of water has been disturbed.. My whole body shudders when i see just a glimmer of his yellow aura.. Stood in the circle of trees.. My whole body tenses.. Found you..

"How'd i do this time?"

I look him up and down as he unleashes his wristblades.. Causing my huntress tendencies to spike to a height..

"Anytime now darl.."

That's it…

I roar.. And at the same time stalk towards him.. He stances and the game ends.. He's mine.. And i have him exactly where i want him.. I walk up to him as he strikes out i disappear and throw him to the floor from behind.. I used a decoy.. He rolls over and smiles.. "That was naughty.." He kicks off my knees sliding on his back across the leaf strewn floor and stands. "Let's do this properly.." He takes off his wristblades and sets them down.. I do the same.. He approaches me but i trip him up and he crashes into the leaves with a smile, I lean into him and rub my body into his.

"Is Yautja mode turned on Ghardeh?"

"Turned.. On.."

He laughs.. "What you are turned on? Or yes it's turned on?"

"Both.."

"Well in that case.."

I let in a deep hiss as he slaps me across the face.. I return the favour by grabbing his side and digging my talons into his flesh.. He squirms and laughs.. "Ghardeh that tickles.."

I rip off his front armour and his eyes trail it as it flies to our left. I grab one of his arms pinning him down. He smiles..

"What are you going to do?!"

"Break you.." i say with a purr..

With that said i pull off his armoured guard to his lower armour and lower to his legs..

"Ghardeh…"

He tries to kick me away but with a growl i grab both his legs with my free arm.. And my purple tongue wraps around his genitals and give him an oral session..

"For fuck sake Ghardeh."

I pull away from him and throw him across the floor. But he has other ideas.. He tries to grab my lower armour but I play hard to catch, his arms catch fire and he causes a ring of fire around me causing my vision to show bright white around me which distracts me long enough to feel a hand rip off my lower armour.. The fire in a flash dies down and Shane dives onto me wrapping his legs around my waist and i lower as he strokes my purple streaked dreadlocks.. Over the past two centuries my colours have began to change. My oranges are mixed with purple patterns and flecks. My once Black specks are now a solid purple, some of my markings have faded into my white skin tone. Shane says he loves the newer look being 632 years old.. I'm beginning to slow down. Most Yautja don't live past several hundred years.. But it seems having a yautja-human keeps me feeling young.. He tries to play his usual sexual game but it isn't working this time and i throw him back.

He lost which is nothing new, and now the game is over.. Though he keeps trying, always finding new ways to throw me off the trail if not for a moment. He will never win but i don't tell him that, part of the sport is seeing him improve.. Though i was impressed he evaded me for 6 hours.. But sooner or later something always goes in my favour.. We get back to our home, a modest abode.. Seeing as it is just Shane and i.. Ki'xal has been gone for several decades on hunts with his mate Tet'va, they seem to enjoy joint hunts and always one up each other and at the moment they are both on a mission together.

Shane and i enter our home when we decide to clean up.. After running around for hours our scents are less than pleasant, after our clean down we head for the berth and sleep.. Despite our alone time we have a long day tomorrow consisting of meetings and dealing with undesirables..

The perks of being a matriarch..

Shane holds one of my fingers and kisses my forehead.. We enter the embrace of sleep..

**Next day.**

**Shane…**

I feel it again.. And this time it was awful.. Being imbued with a yautjas blood has its perks but human bodies are designed to only live 100 years max.. Not 200 or more as i have.. So every now and then i feel it.. A drained dizzying feeling.. Sapped.. Sluggish.. It is nauseating.. And Ghardeh senses it.. I may still look young.. But fuck me.. I crawl out of the berth and my legs give way earning a growled "fuck sake.." to myself.. I see Ghardeh get up with a raised hooded brow.. As i get up.. Then stagger to the restroom and my world spins.. I lean on the basin and close my eyes.. The world spins faster.. Then.. Stops.. My yautja side just kicked in.. It helps.. But the more i use it the more it takes a bit more of my humanity.. I've been struggling with it for years.. To the point i forget entire days.. It is now almost a separate part of myself. It always wants out.. Clawing at my eyes and chest.. It has caused a good few arguments over the years, where i have done something and don't remember doing it. But my mate slowly understands and has come to accept that i am telling the truth, talking of which Ghardeh walks in and notices I'm struggling, she holds my shoulders.. Completely silent. Then clicks.. "Trouble Shane?"

"No.. Just feeling old age settling in again. It is nothing.."

She bows her head and lets go. I look at her back catching her once orange pattern on her back that is now purple.. All of her black specks are now purple. And to be frank, she looks much better.. And she seems to like the new colour palette.. After i settle myself we make our way to the throne room.. I sit to her right while we are in meeting in my full yautja armour and mask.. With two wrist blades and twin casters. I still after all these years retain all of my gear. I watch as Ghardeh attends several meetings with several small clans.. They are wanting small simple actions like allowing passage or trade,

All goes well until a certain individual begins to test my patience..

"With respect matriarch, we know it is within the border but you must consider the risks.. Allowing us to expand opens new possibilities of alliances.. This rift has gone on long enough.. Settle this dispute between the clans."

Ghardeh lowers her hand from her tusk and places it on the arm of her throne.

"If i open the borders it gives free reign to rivalries.. I cannot and will not put Wuis't'kei in danger.. Not while we have a treaty in effect. How could you even propose that? What with the constant fighting as of late?"

"Since when has the voice of reason become the villain here Ghardeh? Why must you make things difficult for us? We c-"

"We've heard enough Zah'dris, the decision has been made.. The border remains closed until the fighting stops between you and the verge.."

His bright yellow orbs narrow at me and shakes his head with a snarl.. "You have said nothing since i arrived Ooman.. Do you always so boldly follow her words? Or has she dug her talons in enough around your neck to heel when she asks so?"

"My mate only speaks when there is reason to Zah'dris. Do not disrespect him."

I slowly stand as i hear Ghardehs angered clicking..

I approach the incompetent Yautja and though i stand below his chest i remain locked on his eyes and fold my fists.

"One more word, and I'll rip your tongue from your throat and strangle you with it pauk-de.. **Fucker..** I'll show you what this ooman can do.." His tusks click and he arches his back but before he can inch his arm i release my wristblade. "Go ahead.. And I'll put one upside your head.. Use it or lose it.."

He looks at Ghardeh who remains seated but tense.. Then looks back at me.

"I fear if i try to fight you it will cost me greatly.. I submit.."

"Wise decision.. Ghardeh has told you her action.. Take yours.."

He bows his head to Ghardeh and takes his leave.. I loosen up and sit back beside her.

I cough twice..

"Qa'dah bring the final participant.." The slender green yautja opens the door and brings in the final yautja for today but i feel Shanes heart jump..

"S'zalor?" I say with a slight shock..

"Matriarch.. It is good to see you and Shane again.. I was on-mission and decided to fly by.. I hope i am n-"

I cough harder and longer stopping S'zalors sentence.. I wave a hand to him.. "For.. Forgive me.. I'm.. Not well friend.. Ahh.. It's good to see you.. Been a long time.. How's everyone doing?"

He nods.. "Well as far as i know.. Nina and everyone is well, I am usually on my own hunts.. Looking for worthy game.. Prey.."

Ghardeh nods.. "You have changed Ghardeh, the new look suits you.."

"Hey! She's my queen go find your own!" I say with a smile.

"Haa i meant nothing by it but a compliment! You look well yourself Shane!"

"Yeah wish i felt it.." i cough again and almost choke.. "For fuck sake.. I need five darl… Fucking.."

I cough again.. And shake S'zalors large smooth hand.. "Good to see you again.. Send our regards to the family.."

"Indeed.. Get better Ze'rei Sain'ja.." **Fire Warrior..**

"Heh!" i laugh and take my leave i feel faint and my left ear pops causing me to feel disorientated.. I stagger right when Qa'dah goes to offer a hand.. "I'm find wei'gheh.. I'm fine.." She clicks twice and i feel her red eyes on me.. But i ignore it. As i reach outside the cool air sets my lungs into a spasm causing me to cough so much i almost vomit.. I've had this before.. But now it is so much worse.. My body is beginning to slowly cave in.. I know I'm dying.. Hell Ghardeh knows I'm dying.. There's not a lot i can do.. Well there is one thing but I've constantly said NO.. It's one thing to have Ghardehs blood change my chemistry and attributes.. But yautja technology and medical advances as well as body modifications make human medical care look like we live in the stone age.. Ghardeh told me that i am eligible to have a very rare procedure done.. It would kill me.. But at the same time.. Bring me back.. As a yautja.. I'm not kidding.. In yautja history it has happened twice.. Humans who have impressed the yautja immensely that they were given the right to BECOME a yautja.. There are complications.. Much can go wrong but Ghardeh tells me i have one defining factor.. I am ascendant.. And have her blood.. A powerful combination.. I couldn't see myself as a Yautja though.. Everything i am now would be destroyed.. But i would become so much more.. It haunts me everyday.. Knowing tomorrow i may not wake up.. I won't see my son or family again.. Ghardeh will be distraught.. She is trying to convince me.. She doesn't wish to continue alone..

I cover my mouth and swallow back another choke.. And spit a bright green glob of blood.. Apparently my accomplishments have earned me the right to such a procedure. Lucky me.. I walk to the purple sands of the beachhead and settle down taking my mask off hurriedly to choke.. And clip it to my left hip, I open my right satchel and inject a bright blue liquid and i immediately feel the soothing effects of the medication and my wheezing disappears, I feel Ghardeh behind me and she slowly sits next to me.

"Given it anymore thought Shane?"

I nod.. "Yeah.. I have.. But i worry.. About Ki'xal and the others.."

She nods.. "They would all agree that you deserve the chance.. I think they'd tell you to go for it.."

"I won't be the same Ghardeh.. That's what i fear the most.. I'm already losing my humanity day by day.. That which defines me.. And makes me.. Me.."

"You define you Shane.. Your character would remain the same.. All that you are remains.. All that changes is the vessel.. You undergo major physical modification, and being ascendant and by having my blood helps the process greatly.. You will still be Shane.. Just.. Yautja Shane.. Not just in name.."

I nod.. But i still have an edge of worry.. I don't know how long i have..

Guessing by my waning health not long.. I stand up and we walk, later that day we walk in the forest and i slowly feel my yautja side take a grab for control. Ghardeh was telling me how she used to follow a particular path and watch the sunrise.. I remember when we first arrived here, Ghardeh was so full of happy thoughts and vibes.. Shortly after we helped repair the complex at Asteria, a hundred years ago we decided to spread out. We keep in contact with Neens and the family, much has changed over there, I went back to earth.. Briefly.. God knows what happened but it's more or less a wasteland.. Mars is the new earth now.. Terraformed.. Weyland yutani has liquidised and died off.. Some new United Systems Military or some such runs the show.. Though we are far from their radar.. Later that night Ghardeh and i lay in the berth.. I stare up at the night starlit sky..

She is asleep with a large arm over my chest.. I look at her.. She looks so peaceful asleep.. You wouldn't believe that she is some powerful alien who could smash you in a single swipe.. It makes me smile as her mandibles twitch.. Her breathing silent.. Hell if i paid enough attention i could hear her heart slowly thumping than her breathing.. Scary stuff.. Yet i dare not sleep.. Not after today.. Worry nips at my chest.. But my eyes feel heavier and heavier..

I put my hand on her forearm and gently stroke it.. She has always felt like a stone creature.. Nothing on a yautja is soft.. It's either a mound of muscle or a mound of bone.. Or both.. Yet here i am.. Still a slightly less squishy human..

I feel a set of purple eyes on me..

And it's unsettling to know without looking but it's the bond we both have..

It will always remain special.. She makes life worth living.. I look at her..

Her eyes ever so slightly taking in my thoughts behind my own eyes.. She knows what I'm thinking.

"So if i turn into a yautja.. Does that mean you will be as uncomfortable as i am when handling you?"

Her mandibles open wide and close in a silent yawn. "M-di.."

"Spoil sport.."

"Krit.." **Idiot..**

I look her in the eyes..

"Za kch-tanu.. Za non-co.." **My love My life..**

She lifts her head.. "Shane?"

I turn away and i feel a tear hit the corners of my eyes. "I'm dying Ghardeh.. And for once.. I am afraid to go.. I will lose too much.. I don't know how long i have left..The air.. It just feels weird.."

I turn to her as she lifts on her elbow her dreads slowly falling over her front..

I give her a nod.. "If i do this.. Promise me.. If i don't.. If i don't make the procedure.. You will remain strong.. Remain Ghardeh of Wuis't'kei.. For the sake of our son.."

She gives me a nod with a trilling.. Words need not be spoken for me to understand her..

I nod.. "Tomorrow.. I'll be making my decision.."

She slowly lays back down and i bring her head close to mine. And wrap around her.. Ghardehs warmth enveloping me.. I close my eyes and sleep.. Hoping i wake in the morning..

**Next day..**

**Ghardeh..**

I slowly open my eyes to see Shane missing, i look to the door to see it open so i get up and walk to the storage and take out a grey garment and slip on my brown leather sandals.. I enter the restroom to find Shane in the bath.. Thick with herbs and foamy bubbles. It was heavily steamed.. Shane cracks open his eye and smiles..

"In you get.. One last bath before i go to the killing table.."

"You are definitely sure now you want to go through with it? You was fighting it before.."

I enter the bath after unclothing and sit beside Shane, he leans his head into my shoulder and nods.. "A little scared but overall.. Excited.. But cautious.. Too many thoughts in my head to count, I'll do what i can to survive the procedure… It will take a long time.. Years.. That's what I'm worried about.. How many they can't say.."

"You already went in for consultation?"

"I did.. They know who i am.. Because of Zir'tehn… He personally told them to pen me in.. That my deeds are more than adequate.."

I give him a nod and we decide to have one last.. Session.. Shane stops mid way.. And pulls away..

"I can't do this to you Ghardeh.. I'm sorry.."

I say nothing but grab him in a grip.. "This is our moment.. Not our last.. Don't do that to me.." I hold him close, when he slowly agrees..

Not that he had a choice.. I had him in an iron grip.. We carry on.. I'm hit by the euphoria but i don't act upon it.. To a point.. I dig my talons into his legs and he grabs my arms and laughs.. "Not.. Funny.. Krit.." He wheezes a harder laugh and causes me to let out laugh also as he removes his arm from my genitalia..

"Fucking blue beetroot juice twat…" Shane says washing his arm.. I grab him and he kisses between my eyes and my neck. But tries to stop me from wrapping my tongue around his genitals.. He laughs as he manages to grab my tongue, and pries it off.. But with a gurgled growl i headbutt his abdomen winding him and relatch on.. "No Ghardeh! Yautja are not supposed to do this! You are supposed to smash me!"

I retract my tongue so i can talk.. "Just like you are not supposed to be exploring a yautjas insides for lapis lazuli.. As you call it but you do! I can have my cake and eat it too.."

"Except it's sausage you big fridiot!"

"Pauk soh **fuck off** Shane.. Or else teeth will be used."

"Ghardeh.."

I pay no attention and give him a final oral session.. To the point it drove him mad..

"Stop teasing! End it already!" Fine I'll end it.. I think to myself.. I withdraw and give him the worst feeling ever and shut off all emotional connection.. I let him go and swim away from him..

"Now that was heartless! Hey!"

I let out a laugh and he smiles.. Then it fades.. "Well it's time.." He gets out and dries himself off.. Then clothes up, I do the same then we eat together before we walk to the cities medical centre.. Shane was shaking the whole way there.. Then the imposing building stands before us.. He lets in a breath then enters..

Several yautja walk up to Shane and conduct several tests.. Then he is given the go ahead..

"Are you aware that there may be complications.. And there is a probability that you may or may not survive the procedure? Once it begins.. There is no turning back.. Once it ends.. You will never be able to revert back to human.. You may or may not have access to memories.. Your experiences.."

Shane nods as do i..

Shane is taken to a room with a large machine.. He is placed on the machine and we have our last goodbye..

"Shane.. In order to begin.. We must shut your body down.. This will be done via fluids.. It takes seconds.. Tell us when you are ready.."

I look at him.. "I will miss you greatly… I'll tell the others and Ki'xal what is happening.."

Shane nods.. "I love you Ghardeh. See you on the other side.. If i don't make it.."

"You'll make it.. I'll be here waiting.. I will always love you Shane.. Good luck."

Shanes emotions begin to surface and i can't help but feel it also.. He must die.. To be reborn.. He has been here before, he signals for it to begin.. A red liquid is fed into his arm then he stares at me as the machine closes around him.. His hands are accessible.. And a window shows his face..

Moments later he begins to slip.. His grip on my hand wanes and as he finally lets go i see a tear roll from his right eye..

I remain at his side as one of the yautja tells me that it now begins..

**Shane…**

Through the window i almost shake.. No turning back now.. I feel the heavy fluid enter my system and it was almost immediate i feel Ghardehs fingers wrapped around my hand.. Then my eyes feel heavy.. "Well here goes nothing.. Just let go Shane.." with one final memory with all of us together it causes a tear to escape me.. Darkness..

I feel like I'm falling.. I am surrounded by darkness but feel my descent..

Is it wind? Is it water? No I'm not falling.. I'm running.. In pitch black..

I see a light intrude… In the distance..

"Shane? Why are you here? What are you doing in limbo?"

"Eve? Is that you? How can you sense me? How is this possible?"

"Shane you must reach my light i can barely hear you.. You are too far. Follow my light.. You should be able to see it.."

"I see it.. I'll be there soon.."

* * *

**Author note: Welcome to GHARD3H: Light in shining darkness. This is Ghardehs final story, it was always meant to be a trilogy. This time though it focuses on Shanes inner workings also, he has grown strong over the years until finally his body decides its had enough, though it seems death still can't have him just yet, as he has been given the right to become a yautja. As much as he doesn't want it, he does. He will have many new challenges ahead of him and will become much stronger as a result. Although he isn't as sexy as he once was. (In his eyes anyway!) As with all of the new stories, this one continues with the on the fly translation, some words are my own and werewolfbleus and some are cannon that i use as a trusted source. I hope you enjoy this new instalment of Ghardeh. Once again if you do or don't enjoy it leave a review with any feedback it will help greatly. **

**And as usual stay awesome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The state of limbo.**

**Shane…**

I make my way towards Eve's light.. When i can hear her more clearly.

"Eve i am here.. Can you hear me? I don't know how long i can remain here so I'll make it quick.. I was beginning to die.. Human bodies are designed to live up to a hundred years.. Ghardeh made several arrangements for me to have some kind of procedure… I am being turned into a yautja.."

"Shane, it may not always work.. There are many complications.. If you die and remain here.. There is no coming back.. Ascendant or not.."

"Even a little hope is enough to light the way am i right?"

"Then i hope you are as strong as you think.. You must not linger.. I shall notify the others.."

With that Eves light fades.. I begin making my way through the darkness..

I feel light.. Weightless, deftless.. I begin to see distant memories.. My sister.. My mother and father..

I sprint towards them as it illuminates my path, death is such a strange thing.. Both light and shadow.. Light.. In shining darkness..

Roll credits..

The memories are like liquid..

"Shane come on! You are going to be late for school!"

"Coming!"

I enter the memory..

I run down the stairs shouldering my red and blue bag and run out of the front door where my sister waits for me.. She smiles. "Ha! I beat you by ten seconds!"

Her blonde hair sways in the bitter winter breeze. Then our mother holds both our shoulders.. Mother.. I miss her so.. Her short swept back hair tied upright.. Her green-blue eyes.. And rosy cheeks from her makeup.. I can smell the perfume she had on that day.. She walks us to school.. I hold her hand while Frieda skips on ahead.. The memory fades to black.. Another memory in the distance.. My father.. My first day learning to ride a bike.. A black and red chopper bicycle.. Without the stabilisers.. My hands hold on as i wobbly ride along the path.. "That's it Shane! Keep pedaling!" I feel a smile on my face as i manage to stay upright..

"There you go! Keep it up!" I ride ever onward down a hill and skid to a stop as i see several teenagers pulling stunts on their bmx bikes.. Mesmerised.. My father holds my shoulder.. I look at him his brown receding hairline and light blue eyes i remember.. He smiles "That'll be you one day Shane.."

The memory fades to black, I begin to feel like I'm falling once more..

**Ghardeh…**

**Year: 2292**

It has been two agonising years.. With everything Shane and i have accomplished never have I felt so alone.. I stay with him most days.. Almost shirking my duties as a matriarch.. But this is not what he would want.. The covers on the machine have lapped over him to cover every part of him.. The machine is probably tearing him apart on a molecular level.. His vitals are still down.. But i am assured this is normal.. We will start to see improvement soon.. "Ghardeh, it would be wise to take some rest matriarch.. We will notify you of any change as usual.."

I nod silently and give the machine one more glance..

The others periodically come by to also make sure everything is well.. They are all humbled that he is given the chance, it seems Nina is coping well and doesn't seem to be experiencing the same problems. To which she feels slightly bad for. But she has hope he will wake.. I go home and try and sleep.. But all i keep getting is the stupid small details like Shanes scent.. I turn and almost see him laid beside me with his cheeky smile.. It causes me to grin. When i reach for his spot.. I feel something.. I sit up.. Almost like he is in the room with me.. A warmth.. "Shane?" There is no answer.. I lay back down and stare at the star lit sky. Then i try to sleep.

**Shane…**

I am running through the dark.. Small specks of white being my only source of light.. The floor feels like a constant body of water.. I feel my vessel fading.. As if I'm fading even from limbo.. I can no longer feel my legs yet i am running..

It is silent.. No memories.. Just me.. Then i see something in the distance.. An orb of blue.. What is that? I run towards it..

"Shane.. You need not feel alone.. I don't know if you can hear me but i feel so powerless.. I want you to know I'm still here.. These five years have been hard.. I just want to talk to you.. Do you remember me telling you about my parents Shane? I never told you the whole story of that day.."

Something happens as i hear Ghardehs voice.. The whole darkness changes to a deep almost blue nebula.. With countless stars.. I see another blue orb rising from the waterlike floor.. I make my way over..

"My mother was the matriarch of Wuis't'kei.. And my father was the leader.. Together they created the village.. Shane you should have seen it back then.. I was just a suckling when we first established the name.. But as I grew it became my home and my proving grounds.."

I follow the next orb as a path begins to take shape..

"My mother was very proud that i trained to become a huntress.. I would often steal my father's weapons and practice with them! He would be so furious.. And yet.. There was a hint of zeal within his angered flares.. He was secretly surprised that i was taking a different path.. It all came into focus one day when i was the only survivor of my chiva..** Trial..** That day i knew.. After spending so long with Ra'zele this was the path i was meant to take. He taught me all of the skills i needed to stay self-efficient and if needed self-contained.. My father found out and although he was not happy with the idea of a legend training me.. He took peace in knowing.. His daughter was in good hands… Two years later and the scourge came.. A five years long battle.. I was closing up the right flanks. When i had heard my father rushed the front line and challenged the opposing leader in honourable combat.. I did everything in my power to move surely towards my father.. But when i found him dead.. It broke me.. I took up my father's sword.. And in those last few moments i struck out with a fury no god could top.. And i finally emerged victorious.. But at a heavy cost.. Both of my parents were dead.. Much of the city of skri'jash'n was destroyed.. We did what we could. But it was declared that skri'jash'n was in a dire state.. And yet.. Like me.. The city survived.. I was lost for many years.. But Ra'zele kept me in the right direction.. If anything he was my second family.. Ever since then we remained close.."

I move on when suddenly i see land begin to take form.. And something else.. From the darkness.. I see my arms.. They are not human.. But.. Yautja.. I make my way onward as the land takes on colour. Then the sun… Trees.. A passing.. I move ever on running across the land following the path.. Down below from the overpass there is an oasis with a path leading around.. I drop down. And i see my whole body is also changed.. I make my way past the oasis.. It looks oddly familiar.. I move onward up and around the path leading towards a wall.. I jump and land on top.. I see nothing but a rock valley.. I drop down.. Landing on the razor sharp rocks.. With a fleshy thud..

Further down.. I run ever more picking up speed..

"Fast forward several hundred years and i form another family.. Sire two children.. And try and recreate that homely feel in a small settlement outside of skri'jash'n.. It went well.. I was happy for a time.. But as is custom.. All good things come to an end.. But then you came along.. Such an unlikely creature that gave me a drive to live.. And with it.. You ended that cycle of me losing everything.. And for that.. I thank you.. I remember your words to me those years ago.. Never again Ghardeh.. I promise with everything i have.. You kept that promise.. Now all you have to do is come back to me.. Once more.."

As i run.. Everything begins to fade.. I am sent back into the black.. I search.. Search for anything that would lead me on.. But i find nothing..

**Ghardeh…**

**Year: 2297**

It has now been seven years.. And we have improvement.. I can see the yautja within the machine.. His vitals are stable.. But there is still much to be done.. I have spent many moons sat here.. Sleeping here.. It was indescribable when Jir'da told me Shane pulled through.. Granted the first time he did, an automatic fiery flare of his arms caused alarm.. But it died down.. As they checked him over.. I managed to get a glance at his new eyes.. An emerald green.. And his deep maroon markings.. Along his forehead.. We are so close now.. And I have no doubt in my mind now that he will make it.. He truly is ascendant.. I have tried desperately to get hold of Ki'xal but he has not responded.. Out of everyone he only showed up once.. That one time was three years ago.. Now he is most likely in a different galaxy.. I suppose he thinks differently.. A father is still a father no matter what race.. I have sent for him..

I hope he comes home soon..

**Shane…**

I stand on the edge of a cliff.. I have found land once again.. Is this heaven? My body has gone through a transformation so i must have pulled through.. It is both there but not there..

I drop down.. Then i see it.. Home.. But it can't be.. I'm still in limbo.. I walk towards it.. No.. This is my human home.. I walk up to the lonely house in the middle of the plateau.. I open the door and immediately see two children run round the corner into the living room.. Frieda and i.. "Catch me if you can Shane!" i feel something pushing me forward.. "Come on Shane i want to show you something!" i see Frieda walk past me.. In her twenties wearing her white and yellow dress.. A blue bobble in her hair…

I follow her out of the back door.. It opens to a huge meadow of maia..

The four karnaks.. I Look behind to see trees.. Then darkness.. I am falling..

I land with a loud splash.. A light intrudes.. Bright.. Blinding.. "Shane.. You have to breathe.. You have to calm yourself.."

I feel vibrations.. A heat behind me.. Nothing but darkness.. I run towards the light..

"No it will not be enough! Dual restraints now.."

I see something begin to take shape.. "Shane you have to come back.. Not when we are this close.. Come back to me.." i run faster.. "I'm coming.."

The splashing sounding faster as i try and remember where i saw the orb..

I see it rise from the water from my left..

A rocky valley forms.. But begins to slowly ascend like a wall.. I begin to climb the rock and torpedo up when i see it.. Wuis't'kei.. I run as fast as i can.. But something is anchored to me like a dead weight.. I'm bringing the dark with me.. I begin to rip it off.. I fall to my backside and scramble up.. A feel a pain in my chest..

**Ghardeh..**

**Year: 2300**

I am shook awake.. "Ghardeh my matriarch.. We have him.. He is stable.. Come.." I can't get out of bed quick enough.. I rush over to the ward when there is a commotion.. Deep guttural roars and panicked shouting..

I enter just as i see Shane.. Sedated in the chest.. Several yautja get up after presumably being knocked over..

He is laid down and the machine is placed back over him. He somehow managed to pry it off.. And did a number on the restraints..

"Ghardeh his vitals are stable.. I think we established that fact.. It was a success but what we need to do now is wait.. He is going to be very confused.. What felt like mere minutes or days.. Has been ten and a half years.."

I nod. "Allow him as much time as is needed.."

I look into the window.. His tusks twitch.. Eyes closed..

**Shane…**

**A dream…**

"Ghardeh what on earth are you doing? You don't eat that bit!"

I can only laugh as Ghardeh in her oddly curious way ate the one seed pod i told her not to eat.. And she has the balls to punch me?

"That is all i can taste Shane!"

"T'yeah! I told you not to! You are just like Osh'ikeille smashing me over the table because he didn't chew properly.. Ninny.."

She drinks down a white-blue liquid but stops when she sees me smiling.. "What?"

I laugh when she tries to bully me into telling her by tensing up and growling but it doesn't work on me anymore..

She begins to laugh and pushes herself against me. "Alright.. It's just small things.. The way you sleep.. The way you eat or drink or yawn.. Or day dream.. You do small things that look.. Cute.. And yautja ain't supposed to be cute.."

She wraps an arm around my chest and i feel her tusks on the top of my head..

"What are you doing?"

"I like this scent in your hair.."

I smile and turn around and she collapses her mandibles so not to stab me in the eye.

I sit on the side when she lowers ever so slightly.. She is eye level with me..

"Lay back.."

I do so when everything turns with a blink.. I'm laid across a bench.. But not any bench.. I see my sister who I'm laid across.. It was our favourite bench in the park..

I remember this moment as well.. It was a week before we fell out..

Except this isn't a memory..

"Frieda?"

"There's always a light at the end of the tunnel Shane.. Didn't i say so?"

"Where are we? What are you doing here?"

"We get one moment Shane.. It's all they can allow.. If only mum and dad were here to see you now.."

"You were the only one i had left and i turned my back on you.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"I can't forgive you Shane.. How can i forgive you when it wasn't your fault.. I regretted saying the things i said.. But seeing you grow.. We are so proud of you Shane.. It's time to go now.."

"I want to stay a little while longer.."

I lay still as Freida slowly strokes my head, after several moments i close my eyes.

"Am i dreaming?"

Frieda leans into me.. "Yes.. It's time to wake up now.."

She kisses my forehead..

And whispers..

"Wake up.."

Darkness… Then i hear and feel a powerful thumping.. A beat.. A heartbeat. I open my eyes..

Red… Red is all i see…

A yellow arm.. Black.. As i blink.. A deep breathing.. Something else.. No this isn't.. Me.. I'm not controlling my movements.. I look down and see I'm restrained by a dual bracer.. My heart pounds as i force the bracer open…

"He is breaking free! Shane.. Settle down.. Ghardeh is on the way!" There is a loud metallic creaking twang as i rip my large wrist from the bracer and grab the yellow imbued yautja and throw him into the wall.. The other two grab my arm when i.. No not i.. Something else headbutts the second yautja with a growl.. My left arm is free.. And i pull away from the metal bed and fall to the floor.. The third yautja has a needle gun and attempts to sedate me..i snap his arm back and ram the gun into his chest.. I stagger from the room and wobbly walk out into the hallway.. Many yautja stare at me i turn around and smash through the window and fall to my chest with a loud deep roar.. The noises confuse me.. I run.. The towers of the city like fingers.. I can't make out details… I detect a scent.. What is that? I run in its general direction.. I am grabbed from behind when.. I twist and smash my fist into the yautjas head causing them to slide onto the floor sideways.. I turn into a sprint.. No.. I keep saying i… I would not act this way.. The scenery changes.. Trees shrubbery and water.. I vaguely remember this place.. But my memory is foggy or non-existent.. Who am i? Shane? That is my name? My lungs begin to burn.. I have been running for what seems to be hours.. I slow my breathing.. And begin to look over myself.. I close my eyes.. Then as if all on its own.. I begin to see colour.. I look down to see some form of metal garment around my waist.. I see my deep maroon markings on my arms and pale cream skin colour.. My hands now that i stop to look at myself. Are a mottled deep maroon.. With black talons on the end of each finger and thumb.. Same as my feet.. I begin to calm when suddenly.. I hear noise.. The water then.. The insects.. The breeze past my ear holes.. Wherever they are.. I see my top mandibles in my view just below.. I touch round my face.. I have a bony ridged forehead.. With slight dips on the outer edge and a slight orbital set of bony ridges.. My dreads have been fused already.. And adorned with silver rings.. With purple jewels.. My memories now slowly come back to me.. Freida.. Danny.. Nina.. Ghardeh.. Osh'ikeille.. Uzkielle.. Ra'zele.. Eve.. Mother.. Father.. Ki'xal.. Tet'va.. Ry'kar.. Avamar.. Zelda.. Orukia.. Asteria.. Earth..

My memories are interrupted.. A scent.. Both alien but familiar to me.. Then a voice…

"Shane?!"

I turn.. Slowly.. To see.. Another yautja.. Though she is shorter than i remember her.. She slowly approaches me..

I have not spoken a word yet.. I don't even know how to talk.. So i resort to sign language..

Ghardeh?

She approaches me slowly..

I walk up to her.. We are eye level. She brings up a hand and runs it down my forehead.. I lean into the touch and she laughs slightly.. She runs both hands down my face and chest.. "I need to get you back to the medical lab.. Come and don't cause a scene again krit.." I feel compelled to follow her.. She.. She seems.. Important to me.. Though i only remember names.. So she is Ghardeh? Who is she to me? She shows no fear… Not like the others… I follow Ghardeh to the city, she talks quietly to me as certain noises and scents are amplified.. I don't even know how I'm tasting the air but it must be receptors in the roof of my mouth..

"This way Shane, we need to get the results.." she holds out a hand i wrap my fingers around hers but she stops..

"Loosen up the grip Shane.. I won't have functioning bones left.."

I let out a strange gargled noise with a clicking that was automatic..

It makes her laugh also..

I sign with my free hand.. What?!

She walks on "Not so easy is it? I bet you thought you'd be straight out of bed and carrying on with life? Well no.. There are some things you need to learn again.. Like talking.. And eating.. Goodness knows how that will pan out.. But most of all.. Learning that everything you do now.. Is not so forceful so you need to learn to loosen yourself.. We'll get you there.. We'll have the old Shane back in no time.. It seems you can walk and run.. Throw a good headbutt and punch.."

I sign again.. That wasn't me Ghardeh..

My eyes begin to strain.. Then i realise i am still using.. Full spectrum.. I see my world slowly turn a red.. And Ghardehs once vivid colours turn to a bright yellow and a cloudy mist exudes from her.. Including myself.. Several details are missing with my new eyesight but at the same time.. I see more sharply.. My eyes begin to lose their discomfort. We make our way to the med lab.. Where several yautja wait for me..

"There you are Shane! Thank you Ghardeh.." I slightly tense up but i detect no threat.. "Shane.. We must cover basic tests.. Please lay on this bed.. And follow the light on the ceiling.."

I see a white dot.. And follow it.. A machine slides over me.. My mandibles flare but they assure me everything is fine..

They look at each other..

"Ghardeh.. His ascendant abilities are creeping back.. But more than that.. Look at his brain activity.. It is completely off the readings.. He is trying to remember everything all at once.. Only it is working.." The machine whirs and i am scanned again..

"Everything seems in order.. Skeletal structure is perfect.. His organs are.. Working a little too hard but that's normal.. His muscle structure seems in order.. No deformities detected.. It looks like a clean transformation.. Give him a day.. We won't keep him here Ghardeh.. He needs to get out.. I recommend some good filling yautja food.. Being on a liquid protein and nutrient diet for 5 years isn't too pleasant.."

I sign.. Strawberry tart?

Ghardeh laughs but the three yautja look confused.. They bring down a full scale mirror on the wall to my left..

Alright Shane.. Take a good look at yourself.. We will give you several moments with Ghardeh.. You do remember her? I flick my mandibles..

I don't remember exactly who she is to me.. But i do remember her. And in a heartbeat.. They tell me..

"She is your mate.. You have been mated for 260 years.. When you was human.. Your memories will come back.. And before you go.. We had some armour made for you.. Keep you less exposed you are already wearing the lower part.."

They take their leave, with only Ghardeh and i remaining. I stare at the mirror.. I can't see my reflection at my current angle.. But as i walk towards it.. My eyes narrow.. My front is a pale cream but towards the back there is a striked pattern down my sides.. My chest has a maroon flecked pattern.. My skin is almost smooth. But from my shoulders its of a scaled flesh.. Down my forearms.. I am of a slender build but muscular as is with most Yautja.. My eyes are of an emerald green.. No doubt because of my ascendant abilities.. I flick out my arm when Ghardeh approaches me she hands me my boots chest piece and gauntlets. I put each piece on and she holds my mask up. It is extremely polished.. But i can see several runes on the right hand side of the forehead and under the right eye slit.. They must be my accomplishments.. I slot it and i stare at Ghardeh silent.. I lean my head into hers.. It is then i am hit by a memory..

Before the procedure.. Watching her sleep..

She must feel something from me because she leans in harder and we connect fully.

"Do you remember now?"

Still with her head into mine i nod..

We take our leave when there is a low rumbling noise.. Ghardeh laughs.. As i look down.. "Lets go get some food before i find a leg missing.." i let out another gargle.. Was she always making me laugh? I could swear it was the other way around.. But then she laughs once again.. I look at her and my growl vibrates through her arm..

"I'm sorry Shane i shouldn't laugh.. But now it is payback.." we head home.. Yes this is our home.. Several yautja stare at me but give me subtle nods… I open the front door when something happens.. It follows my arm.. And stays in my grip followed by a metallic.. Screeching.. I drop the door..

I'll fix it i promise..

"What was it you used to say to me? Unlike miss muscle?! Come on.. And don't break anything else.. Or i might have to break something of yours mister.."

I tilt my head at her.. She is talking to me like not a beat has passed.. Don't get me wrong I'd prefer it this way but.. I find it strange.. And frustrating i cannot reply back..

**Ghardeh…**

I am so relieved he is up and about.. Everyday i was thinking.. What if.. What if.. But it seemed his will was strong..

I don't know if he did in fact hear anything i told him, i guess it was a way of me telling him he is still alive.. Was he in any pain after? I look at him as he looks around.. Slowly remembering tiny details.. He looks at our weapon wall.. And sees his old silver p99.. He takes it and holds it flat in his much larger hand and lets out a deep huff.. I turn and begin to find appropriate ingredients for a good old fashioned meat stew.. I even find the recipe he created for his.. Strawberry tarts.. A loud shwang turns my gaze to see Shane with his combi stick.. His clicking makes me grin.. Suddenly the beeping from the communicator causes him to let out a slight bark and he aims his weapon at its general direction.. He slowly approaches it and presses the button.. "Holy shit! Did i call the wrong number?!"

"No Danny.. Its Shane.. He can't talk yet.. So don't annoy him i beg you.."

"Jesus i need a name for you.. Hey Rice ball.. You seeing what your awesome medical advancements do?! Look at you Shane, you are a beast! Those eyes.."

Shane folds the stick and places it back.

"Any word on Ki'xal yet Aunt? We haven't caught hide nor dread of him.. It isn't like him at all.. Not to panic the two of you but.. I think he might be in.. Trouble.."

I hear Shanes snarl.. I turn to see him signing to Danny. He is an adult Danny, he could well be busy.. I'm still his father.. Yautja don't see relationships the same as humans do..

"Yeah but he would have at least seen you uncle.. That's what's off.. No way is he too busy to see if his father is alright.. Auktano and i have sent out feelers.. Anyway I'll leave you to do whatever it is you two are doing.. And SHANE.. Learn to talk yeah?"

"Sei-i.."

Even i turn around at that noise.. To see Danny's eyes widen.. "haaaww that was like a chilli chocolate fountain Shane.. Nice pipes.."

"Bye Ghardeh.."

"Good bye Danny.. Good bye Auktano."

Danny disconnects..

As i make the stew Shane approaches me and i feel his hand reach for my dreadlocks.. I'm not used to him being almost the same height.. I turn and lean against the side when he switches eyesight.. I can tell because his irises have flecks of yellow when he switches.. I'm assuming emerald green is his innate vision where his yellowish tint is full spectrum.. Something I'm quite jealous of.. He has somehow kept that trait.. Just like his son..

**Shane…**

As my vision slowly washes in colour.. I begin to remember.. Ghardeh and i have been together for many decades, I doubt she would feel right if i acted slightly apprehensive around her.. It would be so much better with words.. But easier with action.. She isn't even in the slightest changed towards me.. I was thinking how much i would change.. Mentally.. Physically.. And yet. Despite everything.. I am still me.. As was predicted.. Yes memories are slowly returning.. But so are the small things.. She leans into me and i lean into her..

"Try and talk Shane.. You need to get used to talking.. 'Yes' was a start.. Say 'No'.."

I swallow.. And croak.. "No." my mandibles moving slightly as i say it..

"Try yautja.."

"Yautja.. Try.."

She nods.. "There you go.."

"Ghardeh."

Her mandibles create a slight grin..

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.." she says..

"M-diii.. Shaane.." i croak..

She nods "Alright then Shane."

Eventually food is ready.. And boy was it fun.. Not.. Ghardeh was slightly amused but stopped laughing when she felt my angry heat.. I kept missing my mouth.. It got to the point where i nearly swatted the bowl aside but Ghardeh helped me.. All while trying not to laugh.. Of course i didn't need any help eating the tart.. Though i did make a mess.. I think more went on the floor than in my mouth..

**Ghardeh…**

After Shane failed for the twelth time trying to eat his stew i had to step in and help him.. He was almost steaming.. He was trying to chew with his mandibles rather than his actual mouth.. He did enjoy the tart though.. And helped me clean up his mess.. I hate to say this but if Ki'xal saw him now.. He'd be laughing.. The situation with Ki'xal is bothering me.. Later we head for bed.. He struggles taking off his lower armour. So i help him take it off.. But he quickly looked up with a snarl.. Aah yes.. I see why.. His dreads falling over his shoulders.. "They are internally packed Shane. Don't worry you have them.. I knew we'd get to that spot eventually.."

He leaves his underloins on and gets slowly on the berth and yawns.. His tusks clicking together. He turns to me.. And i only just noticed this whole time his eyes have been in full spectrum.. The entire evening.. Maybe now his eyes are already adjusted to it..

He rubs his own forearm and clenches his hand and flops it down.. Then he flicks his redish purple tongue out trying to gross me out.. With a rumbled laugh.. He is starting to show through.. The Shane i know and love.. Our heads connect and i slide into him as i always have.. Except he's not so squishy anymore.. The team did an amazing job with his build.. I'd say he is roughly Osh'ikeilles build back in his golden Nina years.. I run a hand down his ribbed abs and hold his side when i hear a slight groan.. He is asleep already.. I try not to laugh.. I close my eyes.. Then i also sleep.. And well after ten years..

**Shane…**

I wake.. I look up to see the clear yellowed sky.. I feel.. Light.. Like i have so much energy i simply have to get up.. I see Ghardeh still asleep. With a yawn i get up and enter the restroom.. I enter the bath and fill it with foaming bubbles.. "That's the st-" i stop almost shocked at the sound of my croaky fiery voice.. I look back to see Ghardeh still asleep.. I try and whisper.. "That's the stuff.."

I let out a rumbled laugh. And give myself a good look over.. My arms are well toned like the rest of me.. I look to the sky light.. I so want to test out this body.. Why do i feel so.. Rejuvenated? Maybe feeling like death most of the time.. I forgotten the feeling of fresh.. Energetic bouts..

I clean myself up when i reach a certain spot..

Well i won't go into detail what it looks like… but let's just say my balls are well hidden.. Yeah lets change the subject shall we?

I get to my legs and finish up when i feel a certain yautja behind me.. I turn to see her bare.. "Don't mind me darl.. I was just finishing."

Her mandibles flick.. "You are talking already?! That was fast!"

"Best not tell Danny yet then No?"

"He will flip.. Are you sure you are clean?"

"Well i suppose i could go for another round.."

Ghardeh shakes her head.. "Your voice.. I could listen to it all day.. Has that yautja kick.. With your accent.."

"I still can't believe it is still me under all this meat.. How the heck they managed it is beyond science.. But I'm grateful.."

We have a silent moment.. When Ghardeh gives me a jolt.. A rather sweet scent.. Not wasting any time then..

"Ghardeh.. Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm a day old.."

"You are actually 287.. I'll tell you if we need to stop.. Besides I'll always be stronger than you…"

"Really now? Want to give that a test?"

We sit in the bath when we begin to have an arm wrestle game…

I take her hand and we lean on the side.. Then it begins.. Surely enough we hold level.. But Ghardeh slowly begins to lower my arm.. It was so tense the cephalic vein begun to show.. As did Ghardehs i smashed the water.. "alright you win.. Zabin.."

She slaps my chest playfully.. "Who are you calling zabin krit?!" She goes to step out when i slap her backside.. Maybe a little too hard.. Because i hear her rumble a sinister yautja laugh.. She steps back in and slowly leans into me as i move to the opposite side. Her eyes giving off a 'you just fucked up' vibe.. She launches at me causing water to explode into my face then i feel a grip on my.. Penis.. "What's your excuse this time?!" She asks with a laugh..

"I need it to.. Pee?"

She keeps hold of it.. She wasn't fast enough when i grab her and pull her towards me with a taloned finger around the edges of her front entrance..

"Do you really want me to dig out lapis lazuli?"

"Do you want me to break you?"

"I have all day.. Getting used to this new me.."

She shudders.. She didn't expect it and lets out a sharp inhale.. "You absolute.. Twat.."

But she begins her own game.. As she slowly begins to rub except.. I didn't expect how sensitive the barbs are.. And i feel a huge.. Shudder myself..

"No.. No i give up you win.. That's too much.."

She doesn't stop.. In fact she keeps it going and i resist every urge to clamp around her.. It doesn't work.. I grab her and as she lets go i just.. Just manage to pull away as she lets out a laugh..

"Almost had you Shane.. I could have cut that sexual scent with a knife.."

"Please not yet.. I need more time before we engage in.. Those activities.."

Now we are all cleaned up.. I want to stretch my legs.. Let's see what i can do now.."

Ghardeh nods.. "We can do that.. Let's armour up.. Get your actual muscles working.."

* * *

**Author note: So that's it then, ten years in the making and Shane is now a fully fledged yautja. He now has many new challenges ahead, not to mention new impulses. He will have to learn to control them all if he wants to survive. Only time will tell if he can cope with his new found strength. A long road is set before Shane now, let's see where it leads! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Learning curve.**

**Shane…**

As i put my armour on i attempt to put my belt on for my lower armour..

"C'jit.. Pauk-de.. Pauk.." **Shit.. Fucking.. Fuck.. **

I quietly swear when Ghardeh wraps her large forearm around me and with a quick movement tightens the belt and fixes up the buckle.. Then slots on my frontal armour. "You'll get it soon enough.." I manage to get the rest on without help.. I walk into the mini keheite behind our home. It has a high ceiling to accommodate Ghardehs movement and a spacious open area, she walks by me and looks at me from the left side. "Alright, you can clearly walk run and sprint.. But you have yet to ease into jumping and controlling your body so that everything you touch doesn't break.. Or die.." I nod to her gently i bend my knees to jump when i launch up i feel a sharp pain and a thud in my head as i see Ghardeh put a hand to her eyes shaking her head.. "Fuck!" i land with parted legs and look up, i try again gently lifting off the ground i land again. Then i slowly gain height as i gradually learn how much force is needed but i can easily jump two of Ghardeh, and thinking about it that is with restraint. I can jump much higher. Over the course of several weeks I learn to temper my actions.. And i haven't even got into using my ascendant abilities.. But i dare not. All of my past experience comes back and it is almost like.. I'm the same.. I'm eating talking walking and acting like i haven't changed. Early morning the pink sun is rising. I quietly armour up and take Ghardehs sword and go to the back. I slowly practice using it. She doesn't mind so long as i don't break it, but i used to do this before, i remember the stance and mirror the memory when i turn a one eighty, to clash with one of Ghardeh's Kunai. We go to the weapon wall when i realise all of my old weapons will not fit my armour slots any longer.. In fact i can't believe how much smaller they are.. I take my combi stick, to which i won way back in my xeno chiva or trial with Osh'ikeille back in the day..

Ghardeh allows me to use her weapons. I attach two sets of wrist blades, a smart disk, and keeping with my style.. Two casters.. I look sharply as my sat com bleeps accepting the weapons.. We make our way to the hangar just behind our home.. As we enter the scorpion.. I am hit by a very vivid memory.. I am shorter.. Walking up the ramp.. Ghardeh in front of me, the first time i met her.. Over two hundred years ago..

I blink to see her approach slowly.

"Shane?"

"It's nothing kch-tanu.. **Love..** Just a memory.."

I follow her.. The corridors are not so spacious anymore.. In fact i can't believe how much smaller the ship seems..

We take off and head to a nearby tropical planet.. I suppose Ghardeh wants me experiencing as many different climates as possible.. It's strange that i feel warm constantly but not to the point I'm clammy.. Yautja do sweat but very rarely.. Ghardeh has only a few times. That desert planet we hunted sandworms on.. Well she looked.. Sexy..

_What?! She's my mate! And don't kid yourself reader.. You know she's sexy too.. Maybe.. Just joking.. Maybe.._

We enter the planets orbit then descend. Minutes later we land.. The green trees and blue water are stark contrast to the red soil.. And it's raining lightly.. I take my leave as Ghardeh shuts the ship down and cloaks it.. Other hunters use this planet to hunt rare game.. Kithoga for a start.. And other exotic predators.. The larjinx is such a creature.. And something called a quatza-rij.. I stand on the overpass watching the grey clouds bellow over us as the rain pelts my hide.. I fix on my mask and lower my posture.. My hud flicks on and as i use full spectrum i see droplets of water on my eye slits.. They patter my mask and i look down to see a 40 ft drop, Ghardeh walks beside me and falls.. I drop with her and as my feet hit the ground.. It was almost like i stepped off a kerb to cross a road.. Yautja bone density and muscle structure is many times stronger than that of even my previous body's form.. But i wasn't expecting to feel.. Nothing.. We make our way through the thick woodland. My hearing begins to fade.. Something happens and i begin to tense up.. Almost like an anticipation of something.. A sixth sense.. My view begins to slowly fade to red and the once vivid colours are now mixed as one.. Other than certain clouds of yellow.. And a bright yellow exuding from Ghardeh.. Until she cloaks.. My views switch to heat and replaced with a blue hue and in the distance i see something.. I activate active camo and move on.. I try and muffle my weighty steps when Ghardeh holds up a fisted arm.. I stop. And hunch my posture..

**Ghardeh…**

I watch as a trio of Kithoga hunt a pack of chratra.. They are a herbivore with armoured hides.. Almost comparable to earth's armadillo.. But twice the size. And have poison spines on their tails for defense that's extremely potent. Kithoga are large scaled canine-like quadropeds with.a muscular frame sharp claws and teeth, they are usually green or red some are a rare black..

I see Shane approach slowly.. It's almost as if he is anticipating a fight..

He's right.

Out of nowhere a spear hits one of the Kithoga..

Shane's back arches up and he let's in a deep breath as a lone hunter beats us to it..

"Pauk.."

A smart disk flies past his shoulder. And i decloak.

"Ki'cte, sa q'se m-di je'he-ta!"

**Enough we are no threat!**

"Set'eska mei'jadhi kv'var-dte.."

**Apologies sister huntress..**

The hunter decloaks as does Shane.

He is wearing a crimson battle harness and black with bright blue markings.. We move away from his hunt and find a new spot.

We walk on when something grabs Shanes attention..

He begins to run and i follow him when i hear a loud boom.. Several trees collapse when i see a quatza-rij.. One of the largest native species of yautja prime it has a thick chitin armour around all of its green and yellow body, is the size of a skyscraper and has 6 large arms armed with pincers and barbed blades comparable to that of earth's praying mantis. And Shane is heading right for it.. "Don't you even think about it krit! No! Bad yautja!" I shout to him.. Shane slides to a stop.. And looks behind..

"Did you just say no? Bad yautja?"

"Shane even i will struggle with that creature.. Don't you even think about it.."

"Well there is two of us.. So.."

I tense up and walk up to him..

"No… You are not ready.. Don't think yourself as invincible or I'll batter you.. Arrogance can get you killed, don't listen to that part of you.. It is as close to begging as you are going to get with me.."

I see Shanes stiffness wane.. "Ok.. Alright.. We'll find something else.."

"Thank you.. Trust me Shane.. One day but not today.. As you would say to Uzkielle.."

Shane blinks.. "I… Remember.."

He moves on as we hear the thunderous wail of the colossal creature.

We eventually enter an overpass and Shane looks down then across.

"That's some view isn't it Ghardeh?"

I walk up beside him and nod. We slide down and land in the thick foliage, Shane takes to the trees when he is smashed to the side, i hear Shanes roar as well as another. Shane and another hunter de-cloak. Shane scrambles up when the hunter arms his caster, i storm up to the pair and stand in between them.

"Touch him and i will rip your head off your shoulders zikza!" **Twat!** I shout my whole body tense with anger, the bloodied yautja looks from me to Shane and hisses a taste of the air. He unleashes his wristblade and stances towards Shane, he is trying to challenge Shane for me but it won't work he has no chance.. But i let it play out.. I warned him.. If Shane doesn't kill or maim this incompetent arrogant whelp i definitely will.. He offends me.. Shane releases both wristblades and arches his back as the bloodied hunter spreads out his arms and roars. But Shane with a huff charges him. This krit has no idea who he is messing with and for a split moment.. I sensed some of Uzkielle in Shane.. As he grabs the yautjas strike and throws him over with a growl.. No.. Uzkielle is loud.. But maybe it is his training.. Shane is in the Xui'jhi'deh stance.. The hostile tries to hit Shane but he anticipated the strike and uppercuts him sending him flying onto his chest. Then as the bloodied yautja gets up Shane aims his caster at him. "Ki'cte." Shane says rather calmly.

The Yautja regards Shane and growls..

"If you persist, my mate will kill you. Live to fight another day by walking away or she will kill you.."

He looks back at me my hand is resting on the hilt of my sword, and he notices. With a snarl he taps several buttons and disappears, Shane begins to relax. "I wasn't interested either way.. I bet he couldn't figure what to do with me.. Besides, his manners was rather rude.."

Shane shakes his head. "That was strange Ghardeh, i felt like i was training with Uz again.. Old memories.. It is like i can anticipate someone's move before they act on it.." as he says this i test him by reaching for my sword but he locks my hand down and pulls me close.. I feel his armour against mine. But more than that.. His bond.. I sense it once more like I always used to.

"Shall we continue?"

"Can i use this?" Shane asks holding his palm over my hilt. I huff.

"If you must.." There is the scraping of metal against the innards of the scabbard as Shane slowly releases my sword and holds it down in a reversed grip. I wrap the scabbard across his back so it sits horizontal across his lower back just above his backside. There is a clat as he holsters the weapon and we move on. We find a creak and follow the stream away from the would-be hunters only Shane begins to tense up, i notice he is looking at the distance. The blue trees and glowing vines mask something that Shane is sensing, but i cannot tell what it is. That is until a kithoga springs out and Shane releases the sword with a clean swipe it growls in pain as Shane catches its side and moves to the right i observe, when three more bark and snarl at their prey. They circle their target. Shane is completely calm his hand flicks on the swords handle to a comfortable grip he slowly raises the blade as he shows his back to the wounded creature it dives for Shanes back maw open wide showing an impressive set of large canines. Only the blade shoots straight into its throat and with a strong swing he throws the mortally wounded creature towards the three others i cannot tell Shanes expression but i am extremely surprised by his composure. He has learned well he keeps the final three in his peripheral when they all rush him at once, he lowers as he swipes my weapon but smashing his left forearm into the head of one of the two. The blade is caught in between one of the kithogas teeth. He lets go and its jaw is hanging by tendons.. It shakes its head violently when its jaw flies off. The other two are trying to drive Shane down. He kicks one away but he lets out a slight snarl and rams his wristblade into the side of the offending kithoga whose jaws are trying to wrap around his left sat com housing. It flops dead leaving two left he fires his caster at the jawless creature mercy killing it. Shane grabs my sword and aims it at the final kithoga, as it launches for Shane he throws my sword skewering it in the chest it roars and jumps about trying to dislodge the weapon when Shane aims his wristblade cocks the housing and fires. It flops to the floor with two wristblades stuck in its head. Shane retrieves all weapons and rips out two of each of the kithogas large canine teeth. "I can use these for crafting. Just an idea.." Shane flicks his wrist causing the deep green blood to spit from the black finish of my sword and hands it back. We move on. Not a scratch on him yet.. We make our way to the falls when there is a loud animalistic shout, coming from within the cave. Shane enters when a large Dolskgr emerges roaring thumping its chest. It's brown fur hiding a powerful frame. With claws as long as our forearms. The creature towers us both by a foot or so.

Shane does not back away.

"Just like a drunken fighter, clumsy and slow.."

I tilt my head at Shanes analogy.

"Best to stay out of the way.."

It pounds the floor in warning. But Shane runs and slams his wristblades into the hulking creatures chest.

He kicks off its stony abs and as it barrels towards Shane he side steps its swipe and slashes its forearm. It smashes its large arms behind in a rage fueled roar when Shane runs to the cave wall, he jumps off the wall and kicks it in the head. Causing it to hold its head with a grunt. It roars again flying Spittle all over. It pounds towards Shane when he rams his Wristblades into its abdomen. It grabs Shane and throws him into the wall he bounces off of it and scrambles up only to be smashed into it again. He leaves a dusty impact cloud as he hits the wall but recovers quicker and as the Dolskgr raises both arms to smash Shane into the ground he moves and with a growl rams his blades into its abdomen again only this time he lifts it from the ground and throws it from the water side. "I want to explore this cave zikza.." it sploshes around in the water not that its deep.. It is trying to find a way back up. We enter the cave and follow the system round there are other animal remains in here and skeletal remains, Once again other than a small battering not a scratch on Shane.. And he said he wouldn't be him.. Krit..

**Shane…**

Adrenaline rush.. Check.. Big stupid creature.. Check.. Ominous cave to which at any moment we could become cornered.. Double check..

That.. Troll or whatever it was gave me a good bashing but i barely felt it. Is there anything else i should know about the new me? Probably but right now i am in the moment, we make our way through the dripping cave system when i find a drop and a possible exit on the other side. I look up to see several large rocky stalactites and that's it. I figure we can make the jump, i jump back sprint forward and with a delicate thrust of my legs i torpedo forward and land with a glued stop. Ghardeh follows and we head on out to be met with the blue trees and drizzle. I turn into a light jog and in the distance i hear a lot of noises. Fighting. More specifically yautja fighting. Something is going down but Ghardeh stops me. "Not our concern Shane let us steer clear."

I nod to her it is probably for the best, we move up the left side when there is a change in the air Ghardeh feels it also and she stops. "I don't think we are alone darl." I say curling my fists. I switch views on my mask when i see them.

Yautja stalking us.. Ghardeh sees them also and begins to unsheathe her sword. I do something unexpected, my arms catch fire and the yautja all decloak. One approaches me and pounds his chest. "Ze'rei Sain'ja.." he says while bowing his head. Ghardeh looks at me. "He wishes to duel you in jehdin. He wishes to challenge you.."

"Is that a good idea? I'm at a large disadvantage."

"Not really, remember what Wolf taught you." Ghardeh says. Not using Ra'zeles real name. They may know who he is and up their game. I nod. And the flames along my forearms extinguish.

We both stand opposite one another. I notice the yautja is an accomplished hunter but not seasoned. He may be wanting to brush up on his skills but he clearly knows of me. Which i find peculiar.. Have our tales been spoken of in other clans? But he called me by my yautja name.. I don't get to think on it more as he launches for me, almost faster than i.. I grab his arm and throw him back, i stance and remember what Ra'zele told me those years ago. Though this is only a non lethal fight, i still intend on being the one on top. I block a punch and follow up with my own and catch his armoured ribs then chest. He throws an impressive right hook to which i dodge and roundhouse kick him sending him sliding onto the dirt. He manages to get up and swipes upward then straight followed be a backhanded swat i manage to grab his arm and twist it behind his back and enter him into a hold. His neck in the crux of my forearm and bicep almost like a sleeper hold i throw him to the floor when he sweeps my legs i stagger to the right when he rams into me lifts me off the floor and we both end up on the floor i kick him off my front and get up he drop kicks me and i stagger backwards. He wraps around the nearby tree and tries to use the momentum to kick into me but i grab him and throw him into the tree behind me. He lets out a growl as he smashes into it and lets out a clicking laugh.. He gets up and slams his chest twice and shakes my shoulder gently. He nods and takes his leave nothing needed to be said. He was impressed. He enjoyed the challenge. Ghardeh walks up to me and nods. "Well that went well.. What do you say we go back home?" She asks me." Let's go home.. I'm getting hungry anyway.." we make our way back to the scorpion and fly back home.

As we land we make our way indoors when i help Ghardeh with the meal.

**Ghardeh…**

We decide to make a hearty meal and we discuss the moments of the day, i decide tomorrow before we enter our meetings i will take Shane to the weapon master and have him create Shane a blade, seeing as i was impressed with his swordsmanship today, though it isn't surprising, Ra'zele covered most if not all weapon courses with Shane way back when. He was very proud of Shanes dedication to the training, yes there was many times he was tested to his absolute limit and he was forewarned that Ra'zele would show him no quarter if he messed up. There was in fact a few times Shane came back home with a few bruises or marks. But he learned fast from mistakes. He even went to a game reserve and killed a whole hive of xenomorphs.. Or hunting what he called 'dire wolves' or even a bad blood. That was the hardest kill, Shane didn't want anything he had so he destroyed everything via the enemies wrist bomb. Shane walks past me and takes off his biomask, and places it on the wall when he looks at the armour platform he used to use until he started wearing his main armour. Shane takes off his current armour and walks onto the platform his body glows blue then the armour folds over him.. Only once again it looks different.. His front body shows the same black nano-muscle fibres as before but his arms are covered completely in d'lex and the mask has horizontal ridges with a slight horned flair at the edges. His legs are also covered completely. And his back. It always looks polished.

"Well it no longer recognises me.. Pity but not surprising." he steps back on the platform and the armour unfolds, he looks at me, shrugs then puts his previous armour back on. We eventually finish our meal when Shane decides to go into the main city alone, i stay at home and look at creating him some garments to wear other than armour.

**Shane…**

I get on the speeder i used to use to get from A to B.. I feel much more comfortable now I'm the right size to drive the machine. The pod closes around me and its yellow hud flickers on with a whir of the small engine behind me. I take the throttle and steer sticks and drive on. Skri'jash'n has changed much over the decades but several areas remain the same, like the temple district and market district. But the newer city centre has changed with newer buildings, the medical centre being one of them. And with it comes more shuttle traffic. The elder Zir'tehn always goes with the times and he and i are good friends. Riz'ghah his son is the head of the market district now, and he has come a long way since his younger years. The pair have looked out for Ghardeh and i ever since we came back those decades ago. We work in tandem to make sure that everything we each do does not hinder the other party. And i was the first human to be given a role alongside Ghardeh that commands the respect of most Yautja, and yet even now they would keep that role in kind. Most of the yautja here will no longer recognise me but I'm sure news has gotten around that someone with such importance to the city had been turned into their own kind. I still feel.. Strange being a yautja but as was said before it cannot be undone. But at the same time it is.. Exhilarating.. Exciting.. I do feel a massive difference. But I'm not sure how it was done, i mean i remember some part of being in limbo.. But it felt like.. Hours at least.. Not ten years. I give myself a pinch just to be sure.. I feel a slight pain.. Yes it is definitely me.. Though I'm not as sexy as i once was.. In my eyes at least.. No doubt Ghardeh finds me attractive.. And maybe some other Yautja.. Seeing as i notice several looking at me as i walk on through the city.. Who knows.. I walk on and my memory jolts back several years ago, Ghardeh and i was in a meeting with Zir'tehn and Riz'ghah regarding certain border permissions. It had gone well, though several perimeters were set. I walk around the city and gradually more of my memory begins to unravel. More specifically my last moments with Ghardeh, but more than that.. My time on Asteria. I sit on the white bridge looks towards the temple. When i begin to zone out.

**Ghardeh…**

Shane has been several hours when i decide to go to the throne room to check up on anything related to Ki'xal. I enter to be saluted by Qah'dah, She has been one of my most trusted and dedicated Hult'ah or guards ever since i was established as the matriarch, she has a soft spot for Shane. Especially when he was ill, i didn't mind she knew enough to know he was my mate and wouldn't risk her life to try and claim him. She hasn't seen Shane as a yautja yet… So i believe it will be a shock when she does see him. Of course she knew he had gone for the procedure and always asked after him. But still she remains loyal and a good friend to the pair of us. I could trust her to keep the small village safe if i was to leave. She is very capable, i am surprised she isn't mated to anyone but she has told me she prefers to be alone. She likes to be free. I walk to my throne and a screen folds down, my hooded brow dives when there is still nothing.. This isn't like Ki'xal at all and nothing has come back.. I am beginning to worry, where is our son?

* * *

**Author note: It seems Shanes memories are slowly beginning to surface, and he is beginning to temper his actions yet still learning what he is capable of. Next update coming soon. Stay awesome guys and girls! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The here and now.**

**Ghardeh…**

"Still nothing Matriarch? Is there cause for concern?" I hear Qah'dah ask as she approaches with gentle strides, she stops just off the steps knowing her boundary no one except Shane is permitted to walk directly up to the throne to which i am seated, unless of course they have a death wish. Or lack of respect. Qah'dah lowers her head as the monitor rises back within the central spire to which it descended from. "I am concerned, not a single signal or message.. It is not like him at all.. Indeed there was times we did not speak, however he saw Shane only once during his procedure, i fear something has perhaps gone awry with his mission. Or maybe he has issues with communication or his ship in general."

"But with respect Ghardeh, hasn't your nephew Danny Le'Blanc sent out assets also to help determine what has happened? And still nothing?"

"Still nothing Qah'dah.. When was the last time you went home? Have you stayed here overnight?"

"Several days ago, i was hoping to find something on Ki'xal, but nothing.."

I give her a short nod.

"Take a couple of days rest. Don't worry about tomorrow Shane and i have it covered."

"But i… Very well.. I shall take some time away from my duties.. Thank you Ghardeh.. Though.." she hesitates to say her next sentence, her red orbs flickering away from my gaze.

"Speak your mind my friend.."

"I have not had the chance to see Shane just yet.. I have been wondering about him for some time.."

"Well isn't that sweet Qah'dah.."

My mandibles grin as i notice Shane behind Qah'dah.. I watched him walk through the doors as she spoke.

She turns sharply and clicks several times..

"By the veil look at you, za sezrim!" **my Lord!**

"M-di.. Just Shane, we discussed this before Qaddy.. Come here.. I know you want a hug.."

I grin as she gently wraps her arms around him with a clicky laugh.

"Your markings are quite a stark contrast to Ghardehs, you turned out very well.. May i add.. With respect of course.." she lets go of Shane and stands formal once more.

"Ahh as you were.. We are not in meeting Hult'ah.." Shane says with a tilt of his head. "And those eyes.. Very.. What is that word you said to me one day? Suave?"

"Are we going somewhere with this Qah'dah? Are you trying to butter me up? It's working.."

"I cannot believe you are up and about so soon.. It has been ten or so years.. I am glad you pulled through Shane.. I should be going.. Goodbye Ghardeh.."

She bows her head to me then to Shane.

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.." She takes her leave and Shane turns to me.

"Ok can i say she is always so.. Lovely? So.. Kind yet strong? So.. Cute?"

"Of course.. If you want her to beat your face like a mallet.."

"You mean that's what you would do? She has such a calm nature.. I have never seen her primal side. Can't be as arousing as yours.."

"I still haven't found anything on Ki'xal, Shane.. I'm worried.."

Shane nods.. "As am i darl.. Something will come up.. It has to.. Has Danny's and Auktano's Assets found diddly squat?"

I give him a slow nod and Shanes arms angle to his large hips. "I think something may have happened.. It's been far too long.. Three years?"

We walk back home when we eventually go to sleep, Shane is fiddling with his forehead, rubbing his smooth ridged outer crown. His mandibles twitching as he concentrates as he runs his black talons over and around his forehead. I grab his finger and pull it away when he slowly turns his head. A hint of questioning doubt mars his facade and i feel his confusion. He is slowly beginning to realise he will never be the same again. And for a short time i begin to see, he is slightly broken.. As if something in his mind.. Is searching for something, and it only seems like times when we stop.. That it hits him. I decide to dig for his thoughts.

"What is wrong Shane? Tell me."

He blinks slowly.

"Is it that obvious darl?"

I slowly turn his head as he begins to turn from my gaze, then i see a hint of emotion convey through him. Saddness, but also dread. A lingering doubt. A damning truth of the here and now.

"Have i made the right choice Ghardeh? Was there another way i could have lived? This all started with that damned Deaunali artefact i touched in that blasted cave.. What if we never went in? What if you left me on that planet to die with T'qu'dha? What if none of this had ever happened? Where would we be now?"

As he says that i give him a hard punch in the abs. And i growl.

"Don't you dare do that to yourself.. Think about what would have happened if you hadn't have been caught, think about what you helped me through, think about what would have happened if you didn't try and stop the Deaunali, think about where we wouldn't be if you died that day and never came back.. You not only improved our lives. You gave life. Ki'xal.."

"Which was a fluke of nature!" Shane says with a slight angered flare.

"And to this day i don't know how that was possible! It was an accident.."

"Take that back right now! You don't mean those words!"

Shane rips himself from the berth when i do also he storms downstairs with weighty thumps i follow him, "Shane stop right now!" i grab his arm when i feel his energy and it was an unrivaled anger, he was ready for a fight and i was not willing to injure him. He turns his green eyes glowing with anger.

He grabs my arm and throws it into my chest.

"Shane.. Talk to me, please. I have been there for you every step of the way, do it for me."

"What do you mean. Do it for you, i moved planets for you.. I lived well past what is humanly possible for you! I TURNED INTO A YAUTJA FOR YOU! The here and now?! I'm here because of you! If i had my way i would have died on that table before the procedure to have your blood mess me up! And for what?! I outlived my family my friends my homeworld! For a life of constant danger and fucked up biology! Fan fu-"

My temper flares and i make a grab for him yet he anticipated and for the first time ever.. He throws me across the room into the mast, several holographic pictures of us and the family clatter onto the floor around me as the shelving is smashed with my weight, as i scramble up he opens the front door and slams it with such force the doors window shatters.

"Shane!"

He turns to me wound tighter than an angered lar'jinx and storms off in nothing but his lower armour..

"Pauk.." i say throwing the broken shelf.. It isn't the first time we have argued but this one was on me, i should have left him be. Especially with his new strength i was foolish to try and overpower him for once i may have met my match. I clear up the broken glass and place the pictures on the communicator. I'll repair the door and shelf tomorrow. Before i go to the city and have the meetings.

**Shane…**

As i storm as far away from the house as possible i feel my heart pounding with anger. What in the world set me off like that? Ghardeh was only trying to help, yet it was in part because i am still having an identity crisis.. I'm supposed to be dead but i am now a yautja. I always doubted myself as being capable. I was after all human, regardless of Ghardeh's blood, I still knew who i was. But now? Not so sure. I walk along the purple beach head when i begin to calm down, maybe i overreacted? But maybe i just needed to let it out? But i could have handled it better? I love Ghardeh to bits no question about it, but in that moment.. She was.. Dare i say an obstacle? We have argued before over small things but never have i thrown her across the room like that, in fact i would not have been able to.. Showing the significance of my changes. Ever since i had reawakened i have had some.. Doubt in my purpose in life. In my place.

I may have hidden it but clearly not well enough.. Maybe i should talk to Ghardeh about my woes. I regret saying Ki'xal was an accident but i meant it in a different way. As in Ghardeh and i should never have been able to procreate. It was just a natural thing we did, which we thought was without consequence. Again yautja do not see relationships the same as humans so i grew accustomed to her way of life. Yet i also knew once Ki'xal was born. My life was going to be not only turned upside down but inside out. I never had children before full stop.. Let alone an alien hybrid. Yet i loved him with all my heart. I am sat with my elbows resting on my risen knees as i watch the waves crash onto the rocks near the rock pool. It is then i am fully calm. I must apologise to Ghardeh and fix everything i have broken. Yes.. I did overreact. But that was my nasty side.. I just have too much to deal with and it has come to my head. I should be grateful i am still alive, because there are those who are not. Who were worse off..

**Ghardeh…**

I wake up next morning to feel a hefty arm around my back to see Shane asleep beside me. He opens his eyes and his mandibles opens and closes as he yawns, then puts his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry for the way i was last night Kch-tanu.. I was wrong on so many levels."

"No it was i, i should not have pushed you into telling me what is wrong, i shouldn't have hit you."

"Ki'xal is not an accident Ghardeh, i me-"

I hold my hand to his mandibles and mouth.

"I know.. Now.. I miss him Shane.."

Shane gets up and places a crimson garment over him and matching sandals.

I walk with him downstairs to notice the shelving and door repaired, like new. No sign of our slight fight last evening. We head into Skri'jash'n, when I take Shane to the weapon smith. I tell Shane to give me a moment, then i head inside. An armoured yautja stands as he uses a mold to create the shape of what appear to be wrist blades. He stops once the technique is complete.

"Ghardeh Etur'sek, it has been too long my old friend what can i do for you?"

"Could you make a new blade? For my mate? In the same vein as my father's sword?" He walks round from his set up and looks me in the eyes, his silver eyes and brown markings glint in the fiery glow of the forge. "Give me 2 weeks I do not have any outstanding orders i will begin tomorrow."

I reach for currency when he holds his arm out in disagreement. "No. You need not pay me, you already have."

I give him a shallow nod then take my leave, Shane and i walk back to Wuis't'kei to begin the meetings, though when we arrive Shane notices Qah'dah.. It seems she wishes to continue her duties regardless of our suggestion to take time away from them, she gives us both a bow of her head and gently places a hand to her chest with a fist. I nod to her while Shane dives his head down as he passes. Qah'dah looks at Shane directly as he has always done such an action.. Though in her eyes she does not see herself of such importance that Shane shows her. It causes my mandibles to grin. He treats all the guard as equal but he shows his appreciation in a more direct manner than i. Still.. As he always has. Although Shane has always followed the code to the letter the way he acts around yautja sets him apart, he will never change in that regard. He deeply respects the yautja as a whole, even his enemies. We begin session and Shane sits to my right, Qah'dah brings in the first attendee, a Yautja with grey skin and red accents and markings wearing a light grey d'lex armour. He appears to be of the western clan across the border.

"Matriarch and Leader, it has come to our attention that the stocks from the western border was attacked last night, we have reason to believe it was the Askillian verge once again, as it was within your border may we ask that you head the investigation into what has happened? Of course we would, however it seems that it may cause more issues t-"

The Yautja is interrupted by the two doors slamming open.. I look at Shane as he snarls and his red laser aims directly at the intruding Yautja at the entrance.

"State your reason for this blatant disregard for my meeting!"

The Yautja steps towards and releases his wrist blades when i hear Shanes secondary caster unfold and aim at his right forearm.

The Yautja stops and takes off his mask revealing burning Orange orbs. Qah'dah brings up her Spear as do the rest of the five of our guard.

"Choose your move and words wisely or else they will be your last.. You have ten cycles to tell me why you burst through my doors unannounced.." I say with a growl. I stay sat knowing full well Shane will literally blow this incompetent into a green mist.

"Our tribe was under attack by the western fold! They were warned to never cross our borders! They have ignored the treaty and yet you are in meeting with them?!"

"Zah'dris.. Lower your posture.. Calm yourself and wait to be called in.. Do that now.. You will have your s-"

Shane is interrupted by a snort,

"You must be the new Shane? You still think you are Yautja because you have had a face lift? You will never be a Yautja all i see is -"

Shane fires his caster just past Zah'dris head he looks away just long enough for Shane to grab him and smash him out of the doors. Qah'dah and the rest of us follow as Shane smashes Zah'dris' head and looms over him with his throat in Shanes grip his knee on his armoured chest.

"Get on your Ship and never show your face again or else i will beat you so hard and fast they will need a DNA test to identify your remains.. Strike.. Three pauk-de.. Get out.." Shane kicks him across the floor and with a grunt Zah'dris storms to his runner ship. As it takes off towards the beach i blink as Shane fires his casters at the runner ship the bolts hit both engines and we hear a distant booming as the ship loses thrusters and plummets into the ocean. Shane walks back into the hall folding his casters, i feel his anger but we continue our affair.

"Continue attendee.. I sincerely apologise for that." Shane says sitting back at his chair.

"With respect, you are or was the human mate to Ghardeh?"

"I still am her mate.. Please continue.."

I sit down and nod to him. "You need not worry about Zah'dris if he sets foot here again.. Shane will kill him.."

"Not if i get to him first.." Shane and i both see Qah'dah still with her Spear but looking straight forward.

"As i was trying to say we do not want to cause more issues with the verge."

Shane dips his head as he receives comms by an unknown. "Fish him out and bring him to the temple I'll deal with him with Zir'tehn.." he says quietly..

"Sorry.. I was being paged.."

I give him a slight snort.

"We shall help you with your investigation, if need be i shall send more security to the border. We shall find out who is attacking the supply roads and put a stop to it.."

"Thank you Matriarch.. And leader.." He bows his head and takes his leave.

"Qah'dah bring in the next attendant."

She walks to the door when i look at Shane.

"Kch-tanu firing on Zah'dris was a balsy move.. What if he retaliates?"

"Then I'll kill him, he is on his final strike."

Qah'dah walks in with two Yautja, a mother and her young one.

"Matriarch, leader, we need some assistance. My younger son has gone missing, Zeg'ta and Mih've was out in the forest when Zeg'ta went missing.. We cannot find him anywhere. I fear for his safety.. Could you help with a search party?"

Shane stands and approaches the mother and she bows her head lower.

"Enough of that wei'gheh.. **Female..** I am no royal.. Look at me.." he slowly raises her head gently..

"Ghardeh i will go now and help find Zeg'ta.. Come.. Show me the last place you saw him Mih've.."

They nod and with Shane take their leave.

It causes me to trill. No doubt it brought back a memory or two when he went in search of Ki'xal or Ry'kar back in the day. When they'd get into trouble. Shane will always help those in need and he always said he cares too much which he sees as a flaw but our people know Shane, he is and always will be a paragon.

Qah'dah brings in the next attendant and it involves several talks for stocks and trade.

By the end of the fifth meeting Shane returns. Only to be directed to the temple to deal with Zah'dris..

**Shane moments earlier…**

As the mother and Mih've lead me to the last place they saw Zeg'ta. I am hit by another memory.

"God's be praised!"

"Danny Le'Blanc! No one wants to hear your ass talk!"

Danny raises his left butt cheek and lets out another flatulent but Uzkielle slams his arm down on the table making everything clatter and Danny jump.

"Ki'cte Danny! You arre strriking my lasst nerrve.."

"You are just jealous you can't talk out of your backside Uz.."

Shane blinks.. Danny.. Little shit.. And Uzkielle the cranky brute.. Those were the days.. We make our way to his last known location after following Mih've.

I turn on my tracking vision and follow a set of small footprints.. They direct me to a sinkhole.. I drop down and turn on heat and pheromone vision when i see him.. Hidden behind a rock.. Clicking.

"Zeg'ta i am Ze'rei Sain'ja the leader of Wuis't'kei.. You are safe now.. Come.. Your mother and older sister await above.."

I hold out my arms when he slowly wraps around the rock and runs to me with a distressed gargle.

He wraps his small arms around my neck and i slowly rise. I walk to the light source and jump out of the sinkhole when an ecstatic sister and mother barely allow him to set foot on the ground when they hold him tight..

"Thank you Shane! We thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me wei'gheh just have your younglings be more aware of their surroundings.. Stay clear of this area.. Let us return home.."

As we return Zir'tehn sends for me and i am to deal with Zah'dris..

Let's see if he loosens his tongue again..

* * *

**Authors note: It seems the small things are coming to Shanes head, but it seems he is able to temper his anger for now.. Will they ever find out what has happened to their son? Let's hope so! **

**Stay awesome out there. N'dhi-ja! (Farewell!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A fearless motivation..**

**Ghardeh…**

I meet Shane at the steps of Zir'tehn's temple, we see the guard at the large double doors when they open and guarded with two elite guard is Zah'dris..

"And what might i ask had you done to offend Shane? I have known him an extremely long time and also know that he would not simply attack your vessel without just cause? Speak now.."

"I had.. Slandered him on multiple occasions out of.. Anger ancient one.. However.. His attack has caused a possible rift between both his and my own clan.."

"And.. How exactly will that help anyone's situation? You do realise that he is a leader in his own right? He commands a respect that all yautja who honour the code should take heed to and accept.. Are you saying that you.. Ignored that tenant? It is the height of bad manners to disregard or disrespect a Matriarch and or a leader of a clan tribe or temple.. But you know this.. Had you done it out of.. Stupidity? Recklessness? Or was it something else.."

We approach when Zir'tehn looks in our direction.

"Ghardeh, i think it would be best.. If you handled this incident.. Unless of course you would like Shane.. Being the subject of attack to deal with this in person?"

I give Zir'tehn a nod and stand back. Notifying him that i will not act. But Shane will. As much as i would love to give him a thorough beating. Shane approaches and walks up to Zah'dris, he walks around him and crouches to his kneeling level.

"If you was level with me from the get go Zah'dris, this would not have happened but now you have no ship and now ultimately your.. Terms of conduct are up to me.. Stand up.."

With a grunt Zah'dris stands up and Shane unleashes his left wrist blade, and with an upwards motion let's Zah'dris loose.

"You are on strike three zabin.. Do not mistake my letting you go as weakness or i will burn your insides into liquid and turn you to ash.. I am no simple face lift.. Shane bursts into flames.. And for the first time Zah'dris backs away.. I can feel slight fear as his pulse elevates..

"How is that possible.. What are you? Paya?"

Shanes fire dies down and he shakes his head, "Something worse.. I give you one final chance.. Take it and do not test me ever again.. A little something called compassion.."

"Yautja do not know compassion.." Zah'dris says with a slight trilling..

"This one does.. Leave us.. Now.."

He bows his head.

"Zah'dris a shuttle will take you back to your clan.. Consider yourself warned and if i was you praise Shanes restraint to not have you killed and dumped in the ocean.. You may leave.. Take away from this experience that chances like this do not come often.." Zir'tehn says with a lowering of his head.

Zah'dris takes his leave..

"Keeping him alive may have been a good act but it may have consequences Ze'rei Sain'ja.. Do not forget that we do not see life the same way you once did.. Compassion can get you killed my good friend.."

Shane nods but says nothing.

"Zir'tehn, if he comes back.. Should i kill him? Do i have that right?"

Zir'tehn looks at Shane and his mandibles flick..

"If he comes as a threat.. By all means, but that means if you kill Zah'dris you must kill his followers.. You have my writ if you feel he must die or he sends a blade for you.. Which if he does? Definitely kill him.. Or Ghardeh.. Of course you could.. Possibly Ghardeh your way in?"

Zir'tehn says with a slight grin..

"And Shane.. Do not take this the wrong way but.. You are far too easy on people.. If they anger you so.. Don't destroy their ship.. Off with their head. Strike fast and strong! Is that not what Ra'zele taught you? Not going soft i hope.. Or else i may have to call him.."

"M-di Zir'tehn that will not be necessary. I am capable it is just i have a lot on my mind and don't want too much on my conscience right now.."

Shane bows his head and takes his leave.

But the ancient isn't done with me just yet.

"Ghardeh.. How is Shane holding up? I do not wish to ask him directly, lest it.. Upset him i sense he is having trouble, all these years, he would help me with certain errands or odd jobs.. Ghardeh.. The body may heal but the mind is not always so resilient.. Keep a very watchful eye on him. Going from human to yautja will test him in more ways than one.. And if i am completely honest.. It is very dangerous."

I tilt my head at Zir'tehn in a questioning manner, he has always looked out for Shane and i when we returned those many years ago. He even had a security detail just for Shane for extra peace of mind that Shane was safe.. Not that he couldn't handle himself.. Many yautja were.. Very interested in Shane back then most have not seen a human in their lives so they were very curious and inquisitive. Especially that he has special talents like creating fire from his hands. That is one thing Shane has not experimented with yet since being awoken.

"He has much on his mind ancient.. I do what i can but also allow him space, he can get quite volatile. So i tend to just let him deal with it in his own way. But if i was you.. I'd call Ra'zele.. Or even Osh.. No doubt it would be a surprise for him. No one other than Danny has seen him up and about yet and maybe Shane seeing one of his brothers or close friends may bring more memories back.. That can only be a good thing.. Especially now when he tries to remember certain events."

Zir'tehn nods with a clicking..

"I will give them a call, see what can be done. As long as you are both well that is all that matters. Take care Ghardeh my old friend.."

I take my leave and see Shane sat on the steps we go back home while talking about our day on the planet the other day.

"What is it Ghardeh?" Shane asks as we cross the promenade, i stop him and he looks me in my eyes.

"Is everything alright? I mean truly.. Alright? Truthfully? Don't ever feel like pride must mask your true feelings.. Tell me.."

Shane looks down and grabs my hands. I sense a change in his demeanor, before he even says the words.

He stands at full height, and gives me subtle nod. It is then i see it, a fearless motivation to make the most of this new life of his. A spark that has begun to ignite a fire.

"Slowly getting there darl, i need to train. I'll see you later Kch-tanu.."

He walks past me brushing subtly past, i give him a nod, i tap my sat com and ping Zir'tehn.

"Zir'tehn.. Give Osh'ikeille a call.. I think it may be time to kick off the training wheels.."

I hear Zir'tehn let out a quiet laugh. "Change of heart Ghardeh?"

"No.. A motivation.. A test. To see if he is truly ready for what may lie ahead.."

"Done.."

Over the course of several weeks Shane begins to show he is capable of surviving in this new world of his, his memories seem to have now fully recovered.. And today several things happen.. He receives his new weapon, and he receives a surprise visit from a brother.. Osh'ikeille..

As i wake up i see Shane still, he is at a strange angle, i move back. He is in a deep sleep, he has been working at full swing for days, making the most of time but our son still sits in our minds.

I get off of the berth and clean myself up and immediately head to the weaponsmith to retrieve Shane's blade, i park the speeder and head on in when i see the yautja giving it one final wipe. It's d'lex blade giving off an orange and blue glow from the fires of the forge behind.. He slots it carefully into the scabbard and walks outside with me, he holds the blade to me horizontally.

I take the weapon and slowly unsheath the blade as Zizu still holds the white scabbard the blade shines bright, highly polished i catch my purple orbs in the blades reflection, the blade is identical to my own only mine is black and the handle is white, this blade is made from a reinforced d'lex with Ze'rei Sain'ja engraved into the blade just above the hilt, and given red markings. The hilt made from the tusk Shane collected from his kithoga hunt and re-purposed and strengthened as the weapons handle.. A carving of a wolf is masterfully engraved..

A small detail i mentioned to Zizu while he created the blade.. A creature from earth, though like the wolf. Shane has become such a hunter.. It seems fitting.

The underside of the blade is serrated just like mine.. At the edge of the blades head there is an intricate pattern. It ends halfway down. I give Zizu a nod and sheath the weapon.

I take it respectfully when he points.

"That is my best work yet Ghardeh, may it prove useful to the hunter who wields it. May it be a thing of beauty to those that would be on it's receiving end.."

"Thank you Zizu.. It surely will.." With a bow he re-enters his forge.

As i drive back home i look at the weapon once more.. Still taken aback by its beauty, I unsheath the blade when i see a message on the opposite side..

In yautja text.. 'When my last breath has been taken, i hope that i will have lived. And stood for what i believe in.'

I collapse the blade and look straight on.. I rub the engraved wolf.. After I pull up i walk in the house to find my sword missing, Shane must be in the kehrite..

**Shane…**

Swift short strikes, precise powerful thrusts.. Gaited accurate swipes, sure footing, balanced movement.

I practice with Ghardehs weapon when i feel her presence.. Without warning i deflect a strike.. She stances with a new blade.. She moves in to attack. Our clicking interrupted by the twanging of d'lex and duranium.. Sparks fly from every parry.. She causes me to step back as i line my arms in an old stance..

She stances with the bright blade when i see the text along the blade.. She moves her fingers revealing an engraved wolf..

"May i have my blade back Kch-tanu?"

My legs rest when i lower her sword..

As i sheath the weapon she does also.

We hold out our weapons to one another, when i realise the weapon she holds.. Belongs to me..

I take the weapon as Ghardeh takes hers.. Then we stance once more..

Four… Three… Two… One…

We clash once more, the weapon in my hand feels lighter.. But also sturdy as is most of yautja craftsmanship.

Ghardeh ups her game.. Knowing full well my skill has recovered..

She cloaks.. My mask switches view modes to pulse and pheromone.. A green and yellow hue and circular crosshair shows her heart and pulse to my right..

It slowly beats, i swipe diagonally down to my right and across to my left. She clashes and breaks off. She stances once more. Her blade raising and aimed directly at me, her arm in a precise 90°degree angle.

Her legs parted wide. I bring the blade facing her but one handed then bring it up to my right eyeline, we circle once more.

**Ghardeh…**

As i watch Shanes movement i tilt my head, he mirrors my stance. I move in and let it out..

I let out a crackled exhale as i bring in my sword to his chest. Our spar is fast and precise.. Shane blocks and parries with a skill only known by Ra'zele and i.. He taught Shane well.. Maybe a little too well.. Every action I take he counters it..

I begin to seek ways around his tactics.

I spin and sheath my blade as he brings down a powerful strike. My scabbard connects with his sword and i kick him back..

He recovers and sheaths his sword.

Hand to hand..

He stances in his old tiger fist stance..

This is the Shane that i remember those years ago.. I fight back an old memory on Asteria.. With him showing a young Danny and Ry'kar.. But it is of no use..

"Left right and Block Ry'kar! Good good! Tetay! Danny, move your feet! Never too wide! Balance is key kiddo!"

"Osh did you see that combination i just did?! Oh C'jit!"

"Focus Daniel! Strike two!"

I block Shanes strikes when i smash him in the chest then roundhouse kick him back..

Our forearms connect and we spin on each other.. Blocking each attack..

It ends with me tripping him and landing on top of him with a parted trilling..

Shane rolls over and kicks up dust into my eyes.. I back off as he slams into me i kick off of the kehrite wall and end up behind him. I lock his arms and with heavy breaths.. I let go when i tell Shane to run.. He laughs.. Then stares at me as he walks backwards. Then nods at me then makes a full sprint. He puts his sword on the wall then leaves.

i breath a quiet sigh.. "Lets see if you win this round Sain'ja.."

**Shane..**

And so it begins once more… The hunt.. Where i am the prey.. Or is this simply another test? Maybe this time Ghardeh is the prey? Giving me a head start? Or a motivation? We will see..

My mask reverts to heat mode and i turn off the hud altogether.

I make my way to the valley.. Just off our tundra.. I run for miles.. Not passing breath.. Following the stream, past the snow top peaks.. To the summit, down the winding path of the mountains.. Heading as far west as i can.. Further than i ever could have before.. I look behind when i see nothing but a blanket of white and mist. Maybe she shouldn't have allowed me a head start? I sprint along a frozen lake several miles wide.. As i reach the shore.. I feel something wrap around my legs with a whistle.. With a growl i rip off the snare and stand bringing up my wrist blades.. Ghardeh never uses snares.. Trouble.. I hear running.. Behind me.. I turn to deflect a wrist blade. With a growl from the assailant.. I am thrown back and the yautja decloaks it is then i almost.. Fall to my knees in shock.. I am met with two golden orbs that belong to none other than Osh'ikeille Nracha Shur'ie.. He wastes no time and brings up his arms ready to strike.. His mask slits blacken.. We edge into the frozen lake..

"Show me your moves Ze'rei Sain'ja.."

He circles me and i am instantly taken back to Asteria.. I tense up and nod to him, it has been a long time since i have seen Osh'ikeille, or his brother Uzkielle.. Though he has barely changed one iota.. His greens and diamondback colors a little more vibrant.. He nods back.. Then he strikes.. Something i was not ready for was his speed to which i had forgotten. Then the aftershock of his blows.. Even as a yautja it knocked my arms down and across.. Showing me no quarter.. As always.. I suppose it gives him precedence to push me further and keep the pressure on.. And he does not disappoint.. I follow his movements and begin to remember his subtle hints before each subsequent attack.. But something happened that i didn't anticipate.. A presence behind me.. I look to see. Uzkielle.. Aim his wristblades towards me.. I look at Osh'ikeille.. He tilts his head..

"Ascendant yautja.. Not fair fight Mei'hswei.." **Brother..** They both attack in unison i slide into Osh'ikeille and wrap around him parrying his swipe and lower strike. I use my right free arm to block Uzkielle and lock his arm..

"Good to see you too brother.."

"Likewise Shane.. Focus.."

I push Uzkielle back making him slide causing him to dig his boot claws into the ice. Osh'ikeille moves in when i spin downward i flip him over my shoulder when Uzkielle rams into me lifting me off of the floor we both slide on the icy floor when i kick away from him.. Ghardeh slides next to the three of us and laughs.

"I didn't think you two would make it in time! Early as always!"

Nina de-cloaks and smiles. Swiping her long fringe from her right eye.

"Nina! Criminy!" i say in complete shock…

She unleashes two kunai..

"Four vs one Ghardeh? He is an ascendant yautja! Not a fair fight! Come on Shane lets see that fire! There is something I've always wanted to do but never got the chance to!"

Her arms begin to crackle and lightning pulses round her forearms..

"You're on matriarch! Guardians of the galaxy?"

**Ghardeh…**

I step back as do the twins. They collapse their wrist blades and cross their arms as Shane and Nina stand opposite each other.

"Looking good Shane! Danny told me you were easy on the eyes but not in a million years did i think on par with Ghardehs good looks! Almost opposite colors!"

As Nina shoots out an arc bolt Shane lets out a fireball and there is a crackled explosion as the two powers collide causing a purple explosion..

They both let out a stream of their innate element Shane's arms outstretched with a beam of fire.. Nina's outstretched with a chain lightning beam.. Both collide at the middle.. And hold. Shane pushes forward.. Nina begins to slide backwards.. She smiles and pushes back but Shane's footing holds.. She begins to arch upward. Shane follows. She tries to outsmart him by canceling her right arm and tries to get the drop on him but Shane slams his arms downward causing a fire shock wave.. Nina laughs as a dome of arc surrounds her.. "You still have it.."

We make our way back home in the Venoms Accolade, Ninas ship.

It is then that the twins bring my old weapons i gifted them those many years ago for Shane to use.. They even brought him some armour from the compound, one Uzkielle has crafted.. In the same vein as Shanes old designs for the wrist blades and sat com design.

"You earned it all Mei'hswei, use it well."

Uzkielle says gently shaking Shane's shoulder. "Thank you all for coming." i say with a nod to the trio.

"It's nothing sis.. We always wanted to come back and see the two of you but things have been quite hectic lately. How's the news with Ki'xal? Anything?"

I shake my head.

"Nothing, we keep sending out feelers every now and then. We are worried for him.."

Nina nods slowly, she looks to our photo's and smiles at the holographic photo with all of us on Asteria.

"Those were the days were they not? We have to see Zir'tehn but we shall stay a day or so, we can begin an actual test tomorrow. See what Shane can really do."

Shane and i both nod and walk up to the trio. We all have a farewell and they take their leave heading for Skri'jash'n.

Night time creeps in when we enter the berth.

Shane rolls to me when he runs a talon over my dreadlocks. "So that's why you told me to run.. A surprise.. And it surely was a great surprise.. You planned that?"

I nod, "Zir'tehn and i planned it, we needed to know that you are truly ready. And you did not disappoint. As always."

Shane climbs on top of me for the first time in decades at least, and our foreheads connect. "Let me in one last time.. For memories sake? I need to remember from your eyes.."

"Or we could just have some down time?"

He nods.. Our tusks connect..

"Why couldn't we have lips instead of these ridiculous mandibles and tusks?" Shane says with a croaky laugh..

We embrace one another and for once Shane makes the first move. Though he is a little lost on the intimate side as a yautja, i gently show him the ropes. It is then he realises the sensation of our dreadlocks, and for the first time since he woke up he lets out a purring, a deep content purr. I laugh quietly when it falters with our heads still connected. I feel Shanes hand fold into mine when he lifts from my head he rolls from me and runs a talon from my chest down and stops at my abdomen. He finally seems at peace, i feel it, a sense of belonging as he once did. Maybe bringing the trio has reawakened that part of him up, after all if the twins are still with Nina then it surely is not who she is on the outside, but her strength on the inside.. The same is true for Shane in my eyes and he finally sees it. I don't care what race he is. He is mine no matter what.

**Next morning.**

**Shane…**

I stand watching the sunrise creep from the ocean further in the distance, i feel different, not like before. Almost like seeing the twins and Nina once more brought back a piece of me.. I know now what i am and in my mind that which i was fighting i finally parlay with. I am Yautja i always was the moment i accepted Ghardeh's blood. The moment i decided to embrace their ways of life.

The day we created Ki'xal. The energy and time it has taken to live these many years.. I make my way to the throne room, i open the double doors to see Qah'dah stood formal in front of the throne. "Za Sezrim.. I never expected to see you here alone.. Are you well? You seem in high spirits.."

I give her a nod as i walk past her and hold a hand on her shoulder.. She lets out a trilled clicking.

"May i speak freely Shane?"

"Always Qah'dah.. None of you are slaves. You are Watchers.. You are the guardians of this throne room."

"What do you see in us? I mean truly see? You treat us with such respect when there is none for us to command. It confuses us so.. I mean it not as a complaint.. Just a query.."

I look at Qah'dah and the other guard is curiously looking in our direction.

"The respect i have for the yautja is not something i can put into words Qah'dah, i have always had much respect for everyone I meet.. Everything.. From the culture.. To the way you convey yourselves.. I am honoured that i am as one of you.. I pull up my new sword and Qah'dah looks it over.

"I have seen this creature before.. I met one on earth.. It is a Kv'var-de.. A primal beauty of nature.."

"This wolf is the last of its kind, there is a message. Here.."

'When my last breath has been taken, i hope that i will have lived. And stood for what i believe in.'

Qah'dah nods.. "In a sense that weapon is an extension of you.. Of where you came from, you are that wolf. There is a deeper meaning to that message..

You kill not for sport, but to simply survive. You are cunning.. You are skillful and strong, you will be a leader.. You are a leader.. The alpha.. And you will stand for strength and leadership when it matters the most.. As you do now. You are our leader.. Zizu is definitely right about your sense of character.." She bows her head.

I nod and walk to the throne and the monitor lowers..

There is a message from the verge, i read it. They request a meeting tomorrow to ask for a security detachment. I accept their request.

Another message from Danny Le'Blanc,

Hey Skyfall and Fireborn. Heh! Like that one?! Our scouts have still not found anything on Ki'xal, it is almost like he has vanished.. But i simply refuse to believe that is the case.. Auktano has begun to follow in Ki'xals footsteps he has been to numerous locations all saying the same thing, they sent him the location of the Black Sun Clan. Then he left. He was in company with Tet'va, a Xenomorph hybrid with a xenomorph. But that's it.. It is more info we usually find so Rice Ball has his uses the sexy fuck.. Anyhoo.. We will keep looking. Getting close i can feel it.. Message end.

I collapse the monitor as i hear the doors being opened to see Ghardeh stop.. The doors slowly close into her and stop. "Still nothing?"

I shake my head, "Auktano is retracing Ki'xals steps. He reports that on the final report Winter left with Tet'va, a hybrid xeno human and his xenomorph.."

"When was that?"

It was not specified.. Darl.. Maybe we should.. Actively search like Auktano.. Who knows what state Ki is in.. And he has never met Auktano.. He's a badblood, though not by choice. Ki'xal won't see that.."

Ghardeh nods to me and closes her eyes, she approaches and i rest my jaw on the back of her crown. I sit on the steps when i look at Qah'dah, "Show me your weapon Hult'ah.."

She collapses the Spear and presents it. I take it and inspect the ornate weapon it is in immaculate condition.

I let out several clicks and her mandibles twitch.. "I see.. A SPECK OF DUST, WHAT IS THAT? WHY IS THERE A SPECK OF DUST ON YOUR BLADE?" I let out a rumbled laugh, she sees the funny side to it as i hand it back and pat her taut back.

I notice one of the male Hult'ah trying to not laugh but see his posture vibrating with humour..

I walk up to him and he tenses up. "Your mask Hult'ah.." i hear Ghardehs laugh when i snarl while turning to her.. She holds up her hands..

Then i see the Hult'ah presenting his mask, his mandibles flexing and clenching.

"Ah thank you Bob.." i inspect his mask and see that also it is in immaculate condition.. I hand it back when he holds out his Spear.. Ghardeh laughs loudly.

"Do i see scuff marks on the bottom here Hult'ah?! Scuff marks?!"

He lets out a garbled laugh as i growl at him playfully.. His head shifts up as he sees something i hand back his Spear when i spin and grab Ghardehs biceps as she tries to grab me.. "You are no better matriarch! Dust and scuff marks! Set an example!"

She twists her arms and grabs my front armour "What's this Shane?! Dust specks?!"

I rumble a laugh.. "You put it there.. It was a setup!" we all laugh. "Come on you two.. Seeing as you are both up and early, we go to Skri'jash'n for a hearty breakfast.. On the house.."

"Are you positive sezrim?" Qah'dah asks tilting her head.. I growl and walk up to her.. "Give… Give me. Give me that Spear.." I yank it from her grasp and throw it aside.. Her eyes trailing it as it clatters to the floor beside her.. "And you.. Bob.." I point. He collapses his Spear and holsters it into his back slot.

I hear Ghardeh's laugh as she leaves with the three of us.

**Ghardeh…**

Shane back to where he was.. Five weeks on, he has adjusted well. He will be due back to the medical centre in a few days, we enter a shuttle and head for the city, we eventually enter a breakfast bar and order. Many of the yautja realise who have entered and give subtle nods of respect. With several calls of "Ze'rei Sain'ja." Or "Ghardeh!"

We find a large enough table when we finally settle down and eat our food.

The two yautja in our company for the first time talk their hearts out as we listen to their takes on our meetings or Shanes outbursts that they seem to relish. Especially when he was human. It is then that i see the respect Qah'dah has for Shane, she is showing signs of what not many guard show.. And i lower my arms.. It causes me to internally smile.. She would sacrifice herself without question. But more than that she sees him as a brother… Maybe something more? She is no threat to our relationship but.. She has always had a soft spot for Shane. Would she replace me if i was to ever.. Fall? The thought hits me like a wall.. Could she bring Shane back from that darkness? Could she save him if my light fades?

Not my place to know.. But Shane is exuding no feelings towards her.. Not yet. But should he? I brush the thought away. When the time.. If the time comes. He will know the answer. Some cycles later we finish up and we go our separate ways. Shane and i walk around Wuis't'kei. It is then that i tell him about Qah'dah..

"Shane, is everything alright now? You don't feel off or out of place?"

"No everything is fine after i saw Osh, Uz and Nina again.. I missed them so much. They still have that air of.. Badassness to them.. I am fine."

"Shane, do you think Qah'dah.." i stop..

"I know.. I feel it every time we talk, she has a huge amount of respect towards me. Almost like.. She.. Look Ghardeh.. I don't know what you are thinking but you are always my mate no one will take that from me.."

"And death? What if it finally takes me?"

Shane stops.

"Darl is there something i should know? Are you unwell? Do you see something i don't?"

"I don't know, just a feeling.. If i was to.. Fall.. Would you move on? Could you?"

Shane says nothing but holds both of my hands, he looks down and closes his eyes.

"Many things have tried to kill us before and we are still standing.. We are a force to be reckoned with.. But if you are asking.. Would i move on? Yes.. I would. Eventually.."

I give him a nod.. That is what i wanted to hear..

"Good.. I'm not saying anything will happen but. Never say never.. Qah'dah.. She will be most helpful.. Don't ever deny her.. Don't ever lock her out.."

Shane's mandibles twitch.. "Ghardeh.."

We carry on when we begin to laugh at several of Shanes old jokes.. It is in these moments that it is truly known to me that he is not ever a typical yautja.. He never will be. For behind those green eyes.. Behold a fearless motivation to survive.. As Shane would always say..

Roll credits..

* * *

**Author note: Act one is coming to an end, Act two will begin after chapter six. Shane has finally embraced who and what he is, but it seems there is much more to this story. Is Ki'xal alive? Why can't anybody find him? What has happened? Let's find out! U****sually i would update this story every Sunday but I'm releasing this chapter earlier than expected i will be working on chapter 6 and 7 in advance.**

**On a side note; Nina, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle are cameos and are here for a short while, they are Werewolfbleu's characters. To which they are all from Can i keep him?/BadBlood Bromance, Only people missing is Danny and Auktano but they are currently away! Anyhoo, **

**Stay awesome readers! I'll be back! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: The Predator? Or The Hunter? **

**Ghardeh…**

After we have our alone time we head back home when Shane examines the new armour system that is neatly placed next to the wall adorning a stand. It is of a polished silver d'lex. He looks at the biomask, the face has an intricate design not like his previous mask, the front dorsal plate has markings around the edge of the mask where it ends with two broad mandibles. That make it look broadly horned. The front is smooth but has a vented slatted design with a tri-laser system. The eye slits are hexed but black.. Shane turns it around and as he looks inside it is much more technologically advanced. He does not put it on but rather sets it aside, he takes one of the gauntlets.. As he pressed the two panels on the underside, the claws along the bottom open up he puts it on his right arm and the claws clamp around his arm with a clatting then they coil into a design that lock into one another. As he tenses his arm the triangular compartment opens revealing highly polished wrist blades with a jagged design. He releases his tenseness and they re-enter the compartment with a metallic clicking.. He arms the second one when another set of blades shoot out.. But something else.. He taps on the console on the right gauntlet that is glowing orange and on his outer forearm a small caster unfolds.. It hides back inside once it detects no targets.. He presses another rune.. When he turns invisible.. Completely invisible until i see his arm move to deactivate it. Both gauntlets are similar design. He takes the full chest armour which has the same markings that wrap around each of the breast plates.. A triple set of v style slates cover his front and back. It looks much sleeker than his current armour he wears. He puts on the pauldrons that cover his shoulders. With a slatted vented design. He reaches for his boots which have the same unique design as the rest of the armour and are clawed. He walks outside with his mask and puts it on.. I see the eye slits flash blue.. Then a high pitched beeping whir as the whole system activates… He aims his right arm and fires his wrist caster.. Then something pings out of the gauntlet from the left of his forearm.. He catches it to find it seems to be a spent circular energy cell of some kind.. He trills and reaches for his new belt with several slim packs on the back.. He takes one of the cells then inserts another into the compartment closes and the outline of his gauntlet flashes blue twice with a sweeping glow.. Shane flicks the gauntlet twice it lets off a sturdy solid metal tinking.. He re enters to see the casters.. With clicking he places the newer ones on the left and right platforms.. They automatically adjust looking around individually then fold up in a compact state.. He walks back out when his laser systems activate, then he fires them both.. There is a loud thum and a massive explosion in the distance as two light green projectiles fly in his aimed direction..

As he turns to me the casters fold and he takes off his mask..

"Looks like my birthday has come early darl… I think i like this new armour.. So light.."

I frown when i realise the intricate markings that adorn his armour is not random.. Uzkielle has used them as decoration but they are in fact Shanes kills and accomplishments.. My mandibles twitch and i give him a grin.

"What?"

"Take a closer look at your armour.." He looks at his mask when his brows raise. "They are.. My.. Accom.." he takes off his chest armour when he sees the rest.. He nods.. "Uzkielle.."

He puts it back on and walks to the kehrite, he notices several wrist blade replacements and he aims his arm out straight.. His blades release then he sees them begin to glow red hot. Then releases it with a loud T'shik! They explode on impact and Shane reloads his blades.. When they return to the housing.. Unlike older models you wouldn't notice that the blades hide within the gauntlets. And i do like the slight gold accents on the outer lines of the gauntlets and armour. So it seems even we have to keep up with newer technology.. Shane decides he has seen all of his weapons.. When he accidentally fires a snare wire.. It fires out a strong tensile wire with a razor sharp harpoon tip. It retracts when Shane deactivates all weapon systems. The lighting shuts off from his mask and gauntlets apart from the holographic display on his left arm. He switches view modes..

"Ok.. Heat.. Pulse or lifesigns.. That's new.. Xeno vision.. Technology vision.. And two more.. Advanced tracking..

And.. I'm not sure what the last one is.. It is.. Orange and grey.."

I enter the house. And reach for his old pistol..

"Shane try now.."

I aim the weapon at him as he looks at me.. His head cocks..

"Yes.. That's it.. Threat assessment.. It shows me a full 4d image of your weapon.. Wait.. There is one more.. It is a purple.. And another.. Black and red.."

He takes off the mask and his mandibles revert to a neutral position.

"I'll figure those ones out later.."

I look him over and lower my posture.

He slots his mask on his hip and walks past me, he walks up to the communicator and tries punching in Ki'xals transmitter. It comes up dead when he slams down on the panel with a growled huff. He walks to the scorpion with his sword and his casters. "Shane where are you going?"

"On a hunt Kch-tanu, I'm going to U'ktar.."

"If you attempt to hunt a quatza-rij.. I'll kill you myself.. You still aren't ready.."

"Relax.. I'm just testing out this new blade and armour properly darl, I won't be long if anything comes up.."

"Call you, i know.. Take care Shane, always know your limits.."

He nods and enters our ship he takes off, the engines kicking up dirt as they propel the ship upwards then as he takes off the engine blocks rotate and with a thud the ship ascends towards the void..

I tap on my wrist and see Osh'ikeille, he turns from. Nina and looks at me.

"Ghardeh.. Are you well mei'jadhi?"

"I just watched a certain someone leave for U'ktar.. Our hunting planet 450 light seconds away.. Just to let you know of course." i say with a cock of my head.

Osh'ikeille rumbles a quiet laugh. "Not yet.. Tomorrow.. Keep him guessing Ghardeh, too predictable on that planet.. Too many hunters as is.."

I give him a bow of my head then disconnect.

**Shane…**

I sit down in the cockpit seat and watch as the yellow and red lettering and numericals glide across the screen as i approach U'ktar, last time i was here i was learning what i am capable of. Now i return to hunt on my own and properly.. I promised Ghardeh I won't hunt a quatza-rij, and I won't, several yautja had died that day we first went trying to kill one when they weren't ready. I'm after the smaller elements and this time I'm going on a Kiande amedha kv'var. A xenomorph hunt. As i enter the atmosphere i search possible landing sites near several known hives around the planet.

I find one, in the western hemisphere..

With a trilling i dive towards my landing zone and once landed the ship shudders slightly as i do so. It seems i am capable of flying this ship rather well, other than my current weapons i walk to the armoury just past the ready room when i am hit by a very vivid memory.. I stop.. I hear a groan, a growl, a snarl.. I open my eyes to see the darkness but also the red glint of the head walls panel. I get up and slowly approach Ghardeh's ready room to be met with darkness.

The only light is the white flecks of stardust flying past at speed.

Ghardeh growls a name. "Tenjra.."

"Ghardeh are you alright?" i approach a light source and turn it on the wall lighting slowly illuminates the room revealing Ghardeh on her back.

She growls as i approach..

"Ghardeh you are dreaming.."

I slowly approach her.. It's ok.. She's only a 7ft or so alien.. I remember thinking to myself..

"Ghardeh.." i say as i touch her warm broad shoulder.. Several things happen within a second that my brain can't keep up, there is a deep roar. I am thrown into the floor and Ghardeh looms over me tense teeth bared with a deep frown her eyes jet black but slowly show her purple orbs as she regains control..

"Don't.. Do that.." She says breath heaving. Her large talons still placed over my chest she slowly gets off of me and i tap my head on the metal floor in relief..

I blink.. I am stood in the ready room in the exact spot it happened.. She still after all these years has an air of.. Mystery about her.. Like before.. You'd think with living with her for two hundred plus years there would be nothing else to figure out but what she said was true.. You could learn everything you could in a hundred years but still only scratch the surface.. I look at the ready room berth.. Remembering the first time i walked in and slept beside her because the plasma inducer had malfunctioned making the ship way below freezing yet Ghardeh was like an oven.. Waking up and falling from the bed in shock to see her staring at me. But not in an offended way.. More of a respectable way.. That a human dared to even do that.. I suppose it spoke volumes that i was willing to live dangerously if i had to. Now it's the norm.. How times change..

I leave the room and enter the armoury and notice Ghardeh's old pistol. I take it and look right to see the claw marks in the wall.. A stark reminder as to how damaged she was before i met her. Ghardeh has always said if i hadn't of entered the fray, she would have died after killing the final ic'jit Dishonoured. That is when she knew i was someone to value almost as much as Tenjra, Nina, Danny, Osh'ikeille Uzkielle or Ra'zele. Or anyone else she held dear at the time.

I slot the pistol and several clips on my magnetic belting and take a smart disk these new ones are identical to the old shuriken. Except these are more durable and slice through most solid objects. I remember practicing for the first time when Ghardeh in her spicy tone said "Once you throw it the disc will return to the sender, catch it on your wrist not your fingers.." then proceeded to show me how it is done.. It is easier if it is done personally rather than watching a hunter who has hundreds of years experience use one.. I remember throwing it and thinking. Well shit I'm losing my arm now.. Turns out i did it perfectly. So i did it again and again.. It's in the noise. It makes a different noise when it is within metres of the wielder. And it doesn't retract until you flick it or press the deactivation panel. I leave the ship and tap on the console to the right of the ramp to cloak the ship, i then had to sync the ship to my new sat com. Once done i make my way to the hive.. It is then i reach for my hunter side.. I concentrate.. I enter the howling cave and activate my xenomorph vision, there is a low rumbling singing of my mask as it maintains the view mode with several hexagons slowly scanning every inch of my peripheral to alert me of any and all movement i may miss, cloak is useless here. And i remember several hunts in the past where Uzkielle laughed on comms as i cloaked thinking it was giving me a critical edge, when he proceeded to tell me they can sense lifeforms through walls as they possess a pheromone and broad-spectrum sight. Of course i threw a few choice words at my brother, who laughed even more at my audacity. I click several times.. As i see a fallen yautja.. The corpse is scanned by my hud and several glyphs flash up with time of death.. He is was a to-be bloodied. Only he was caught off guard..

I take off my mask and tap several runes on my new sat com when i take off the hunters mask.. I place it to my face and i am taken to his precise last few moments..

I watch as he enters the cave, with three other hopefuls.

They make their into the cave, as i watch i realise that this hunter was the most skilled, i blink as i see him fire his caster at several xenomorphs when he is impaled through the chest from behind and his neck snapped.. I pull the mask away from my face and put the mask beside the fallen yautja. I gently move his forearm to access his sat com, and set his bomb to self destruct. He died well. As the countdown begins i hold his shoulder and give him a bow of my head before moving on. I round the corner when the cavern rumbles as the bomb goes off. It is unfortunate he didn't manage to die in his own terms. Though the others managed to set off their bombs. I exit and re-enter the scorpion, i cannot enter that cave, it was their hunt. To finish off the prey i would be dishonouring the three unbloods to which it would be distasteful to proceed.. I find another hive though this one is in a sinkhole. After leaving the ship i drop down, and make my way onward. It is when i make several steps i hear the slight patter of rock falling onto the floor to my right my hud flashes a warning when i see a xenomorph launch itself at me from the secretion on the wall. I ram my wristblade through its jaw and kick it off of my blades causing acid blood to spurt from its wound. With a sharp twist i break its neck and cautiously move on, another xenomorph unfolds and tries to get the jump on my when my snare finds it's mark through its chest, i rip it out and fire my wrist caster at it blowing its body into five huge chunks. The stench of its acidic blood as it melts into the floor is eye wateringly mephitic. I move on and hear subtle hisses in the distance. Both of my casters unfold and it is then i realise I'm in for a tough fight.. One hunter versus up to a thousand xenomorphs? I think i might manage I've been here before. And a lot weaker as well. Not that i will avoid being rigorous, I plan on living past the next few moments. I make my way through the twisting turning cave system with the black rubbery sticky warm secreted mess squelching under my weight. My hud warns me of a xenomorph curled up and my smart disc finds its head, it slides out lifeless with a squelchy thud from its mass. Moving on i realise how calm i am like i know my opposition, well i do.. I have fought many xenomorphs in my old life. I walk on there is a beeping when i feel a weight a hot breath.. A stinging like someone has slashed me with a glass bottle.. I am on my front and feel a thrashing and a deafening shriek, for a first time ever i let out an angered roar and immediately roll to see a tail swipe inches from my face then smashed into my chest. I grab the xenomorphs tail and fire my wrist blade into its chest it recoils with a shriek and thrashes around taking up the whole tunnel with its mass. I throw my disc and i see a shower of guts and a garbled scream as the creature flops to the floor and tries to crawl towards me swiping and jabbing its inner mouth in my direction. I, overcome with a vendetta slam my wrist blade into its head and kick its torso into the wall it hits it with a thump and stops making any noise. I retrieve my blades from its chest and i only notice a silhouette of a yautja and notice the chest and torso areas pulsating yellow. Oddly where i feel the xenos slashing wounds on my sides.. I look about myself to see several lacerations. "C'jit."

I reach for the back compartment doing so causes my wounds to stretch and twist slightly causing me to let out a deep hiss. I remember using the clear liquid to dampen the pain so i use the dispenser gun to squirt the wounds when i feel the effects take immediate action. That fucker was lucky. My comms go off.. I stop and answer to see Ghardeh, she blinks.. "Shane why can i see specks of your blood on your armour? What are you doing?"

"A xenomorph got lucky that is all, what is it Kch-tanu?"

She frowns, "Nothing i was wondering exactly what you are hunting. Try and come home in one piece or else i will make those xenomorphs look like puppy dogs as you would always say.."

"Ghardeh you really ought to stick to your own analogies.. I miss your funny quirky butchery of human terms.."

With a growl she lean in when my sword finds its way into the face of a xenomorph that was trying to sneak up on me she sees it fall from the wall behind me and grins. "You look nice.."

I give her a look and she laughs.

"Thank you.."

I fire my caster at another xenomorph and i transfer the feed to my hud so i can actually see what I'm looking at rather than a blue 3d hologram of Ghardeh's face.

I decide that i have had enough of fighting xenomorphs and head back up to the surface.

"I have spoken to Zir'tehn and he is looking into giving you one of his ships, as much as i don't mind you using mine it opens up our options for going on separate hunts. Not that i do much of that anymore but thats is besides the point, in a way it is saving your own skin in case you ever destroy my ship.. Because i will seriously harm you regardless of being my mate for two centuries.."

"I get the idea, In the meantime I'll treat the ship like i treat you as always."

"See that you do.. Hunter.." She disconnects the comms and i use my mandibles to collapse the window. There are several panels and buttons that control specific mask functions.

A very unusual but common trait with all yautja masks.

I enter the ship and fly to change up the scenery, i use an injector to close up my wounds. The needle wasn't the part that hurt.. It was the sudden pain with the forceful closure of the wounds i tense up in the chair just barely able to let out a roar. Instead it was a forced exhale and trilled clicking followed by the creaking of the pilot seat as my hands clamp around the arm rests and yellow runed consoles.. I replace the items and feel much better.. Say what you will about the pain but once it is done.. It feels like nothing ever happened. I remember using it as a human and it didn't half make me shout out.. I went to the kehrite to do it while Ghardeh was asleep and i still woke her up.. She punched me for going out alone and tangling with the native species.. Eventually i see the trees and twisting vines the jungle greens with the large mountain in the distance, if this planet wasn't a designated game reserve it would be a fine planet to live on but being such a planet everything wants to eat kill or maim you. Even some of the foliage wants to poison you or digest you. Danny came by one time and he noticed several species of plant.. That funnily enough were the same species he found Auktano first tangled up in. He told me you have to piss on them but I'm not one to try Danny's advice.. He can be quite the joker.. I land once more and this time, I'm hunting for food.. I decide to test out my new sword as i unsheath the weapon the D'lex blade lets out a metallic shing with a vibrating wail the sun's glare causing light to reflect off the highly polished blade causing a white blinding glare, i can't help but admire the craftsmanship of the weapon it is a yautja sized katana essentially except the opposite side of the blade is serrated to deal nasty damage to anyone or anything unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end. I flip the blade to get a good look at the yautja engraved message in red and the engraved wolf on either side of the ergonomic handle. The only colour is just above the hilt and that is my name in red, 'Ze'rei Sain'ja.' the blade from the tip half way down has a beautiful twisting pattern. On either side also. I move on blade in hand and find myself looking at some sort of arena. I walk past and hear signs of what i believe to be fighting. I move on when there is a savage roaring and the sound of thudding and black brickwork and reinforcement rebar fly in my direction.. I'm greeted by a blood splattered yautja along with a cloud of white dust from the collision. The Yautja's brown and yellow skin tone is bloodied and his vitals are in a state of Unconsciousness or possibly near death.

I see a much larger yautja approach and notice this is infact a Hish qu ten subspecies and he has probably drained his gland during his fight to enter a state of rage. He notices me and roars.. I lower my sword when he quickly rushes me. "M-di kai'de u'ss! Ell seh mo je'he-ta!" **No stand down i am no threat!** I say backing off but my statement fell on the wind.. I sheath my sword and as he reaches out i smash his jaw sending him sprawling on his back, he gets up with a growl and looks at the other Yautja he floored. He runs towards him as he begins to get up. I run towards the large brute and wrap my forearm against his large neck and tense my arm to initiate a choke hold. Though he manages to elbow me in the ribs which are still recovering from the lacerations which causes me to let out a bark we end up in the arena as i am lifted and with me on his back still he falls back on me the large yautja forces me to let go but my own temper flares and my once vivid vision darkens to the innate red infrared. I manage to get up when he punches my mask making a loud metallic thud. Causing the hish to recoil. I shake my head as i am slightly disorientated. When i notice other Yautja on the outer wall they are watching with great curiosity that a new hunter enters the fray. The once Unconscious hunter barks at me so i step back.. But the hish has other ideas.. He circles me growling, ready to throw himself at me.. I wave my finger at him. In a no no manner. He doesn't take heed. He sprint's forward and jumps in the air arms above his head i run towards him i slide and as he hits the ground i manage to bring a fist into his nether regions earning a rather loud angered roar. He turns around after slightly crumpling and charges but i have had enough.. He runs straight into my sword.. And stops.. "I said I am no threat ell-osde c'jit!"" **damn you!**

He growls and turns his attention to his previous rival. But it seems my jab to his yautja hood may have finally calmed him down enough to see reason. He pushes me aside when one of the hunters points to me and signals me over.. I walk over.. And he bows his head.. Noticing the armour. But more specifically the markings, as he talks his text fades into my hud.

"Ze'rei Sain'ja will you test your skill against me? It would honour me greatly." i cock my head at his request.

"Do you know of me hunter?" I ask him.

He gives me a short nod and grunt. Almost impatiently so…

"You are the mate of The jewel of the west, the angel of Cetanu.. Matriarch of Wuis't'kei.. Destroyer of ic'jit.. You are Fire Warrior.. The flame of the sun.. Leader of Wuis't'kei.. You were once.. Ooman.. A great honour was bestowed upon you from the very day you met Ghardeh.. Friend.. Do you accept my challenge?"

I give him a subtle nod, and move off as the two other Yautja make way.

"Jehdin de Jehdin.. No weapons.."

I place my weapons aside and stance in the Xui'jhi'deh stance when the yautja cocks his head.. "Ra'zele the legend taught you to fight hand to hand zira?" Friend?

I nod once more when he looks towards the other Yautja who all look a little confused as to how Ra'zele taught a human to fight like Yautja.. Though it speaks volumes to them at my commitment and skill to even attempt such a style. It is his own style he taught Ghardeh and his two sons. Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.

He stances either way and we watch each other carefully. My mask not giving away my intention and same as my opponent. His grey and black skin tone is like a smoke on an out of control fire with white specks along his forearms..

I give him the satisfaction of seeing my eyes and he does the same. His eyes are a white.. With black pinprick pupils.

He tests the waters and throws a punch i barely flinch though i slide forward and my palm hits a forearm as he blocks he follows with a swipe but i dodge and hit him in the side he brings in a left hook when i grab his arm and throw him over my back slamming him into the ground. Dust flies up and he rolls up and stands shifting his arms.. One to me.. I move into the offensive in a fluid set of moves i hit his forearm but break his guard amd find his solar plexus and he lets out a bark as i throw a gloom kick sending both myself flying into his stomach and him sliding onto the floor on his back.. He gets up with an angered growl and runs into me. I block several swipes and elbow him in the armoured chest. He staggers back but recovers quickly and kicks my knee back. I stagger when he jumps to kick me, yet i manage to grab his leg and his momentum allows me to throw him across the arena. He picks up a fist sized rock amd throws it. It hits my forearm and shatters in three pieces bits of the rock clatter against my armour and mask with a tinkling sound. He is becoming very competitive, to which may prove unwise.. He attacks with a flurry of swipes every contact as hard as the last, we circle each other once more.. We clash only this time i trip him up and end up on top of him. My left knee on his abs while my left forearm is across his throat. My right leg on his left arm. He lets out a satisfied huff and i slowly let up. I help him to his feet when i walk over to pick up my gear there is a slight noise. I turn to be faced with a red laser on my head.. I hold out my right arm. My mini caster has a lock as i haven't activated the laser system..

"Like that hunter?"

"It would be dishonourable of me to let a half-blood Abomination to defeat me.."

"Za Zira.. **My friend..** It was but a spar.. Nothing of such dishonour was made.. I was taught by a legendary yautja.. And learned well.. You fought admirably.. Don't throw away your life for something so minuscule.."

"Your words speak true.. You are not one of us.."

"If you fire upon me a force worse than death will descend upon you.. Don't take the chance.. Walk away Kv'var-dte.." **Hunter.. **

He lets out a loud laugh and bows his head.. His caster folds up.. "I do not speak the truth.. I test your mettle.. You are a warrior.. No fear.." his text fades into view..

I lower my arm and nod as he approaches and gently shakes my shoulder. We walk our separate ways. I carry on with my original task of finding food..


End file.
